


The Suffocating Love Of Ordon Village.

by Waltzwashere



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cults, Drugs, Everyone in Ordon is OOC but for a reason, F/M, Felt like hurting my boy, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link/Midna doesn't work out, Link/Zelda crumbs, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linked Universe after all the Twilight Whump, Panic Attacks, They only talk about suicide chapter 14, Trigger Warning for Love Bombing, Trigger Warning for Manipulation, Twilight x Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzwashere/pseuds/Waltzwashere
Summary: "The love from Ordon Villiage is so lovely. Why would you want to go anywhere else? We love you here. You won't find this love anywhere else, Link. We love you. "
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 158





	1. The Suffocating Love Of Ordon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a read. I appreciate that. (This will be Linked Universe eventually. But Twilight needs to go through some stuff first.) (Have any of you guys watched Midsummer? I heard it's a good movie.))

When Link first walked into Ordon. He met a girl around his age. From the bridge, he could see her smile and her burning desire to meet him. When they met face to face, the girl was mesmerized by his horse. The girl patted Epona fondly. They walked forward as the girl told him about a village. But the boy wasn’t listening. These past days he had lost too much. There was grief still on his shoulders. The girl saw it in his eyes. She let go of the horse. And stepped too close in the boy’s space. She held her hands out and held his face with her palms. She whispered, “I know you’ve been through much. But the love you’ll find here will blind you from it.” Link said nothing. It had been a while since someone had held him like this. This was love, right? 

The girl’s name was Ilia, and she had brought Link to Ordon village. When he passed a new person, they’d smile genuinely. This place was bright. The warmth in his chest rose. For the first time in a while, Link was happy. He would have a family again. 

When he walked with Ilia to her house. A tall man who Ilia called father grinned at him. There was another person named Rusl, and a woman named Uli. From the moment he sat down, Rusl and Uli never left his side. When Rusl addressed him, he always called him son. Uli would ruffle his hair, rubbing his back, making him feel comfortable. 

Bo didn’t ask Link any questions about what happened to him. He just asked his name, and his age. What foods he liked. What animals he liked. What toys he liked. Bo’s last question was if Link wanted to stay in Ordon forever. And of course the poor boy said yes. 

Rusl had brought Link to an abandoned treehouse and asked if he wanted to live there. Link nodded, then ran to the ladder. He walked inside to his new house. He smiled for a bit. But then it faded. “What’s wrong, Link?” 

“I miss parents.” Rusl grabbed the boy’s arms, pulling him into a hug. 

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore. You’re here now and we love you, okay? You don’t need to remember things that hurt you.” 

“Okay,” Rusl smiled and handed Link a box. Inside was a toy dog. Link smiled happily. “Tomorrow everyone will come over. And we’ll show you all the love we can give you.” Link wasn’t exactly sure what the people would do until they came the next day. Throughout the whole day, people came to Link’s house dropping off gifts. They told him stories and jokes. They were lovely. They were nice. They were sweet. They were homey. They never left him alone to think. 

They never left me alone to think. 

In his house in the late evening. They all stood around him. Smiling genuinely and he smiled back. Ilia came up to him again. She held her hands to his face. She told him; she loved him. And Link didn’t know what to say. They’d just met. But then everyone in the room said nice things. 

“We love you, Link.”

“We’ll cherish you.” 

“We’ll keep you safe.”

“You’re protected here, son.”

“You’ll never feel sad again.”

“We love you.” 

“We love you.” 

“We love you.”

It’s too loud.

“Do you love me?” Then it became quiet. Ilia’s smile was so innocent. Link nodded. 

“I love you.”


	2. To Spread Our Love.

“You don’t want to go to Hyrule Castle? Don’t you want more people to come to our town and experience what you did?”

“I do. But leaving feels wrong.” 

“It does, but remember. Bo is telling you to go this time.” Link nodded. They were in the spring together. The evening was turning into night time and Link was feeling a similar sadness. 

“Rusl?” Link called. Rusl looked over from Epona. “Do you ever feel sad at night?” Rusl expression suddenly made Link stomach drop. 

“Do you?” 

“No! It’s not that. I just-”

“Do you feel sad sometimes?” Link sighed. 

“Sometimes. It’s just… the night time… reminds me of my parents. We used to sit like this at night… and talk… I miss that… I miss them.” Link looked down. He knew what he was feeling was wrong. But lying was a bigger crime. Link looked back up at Rusl. He knew what he had done. Maybe it was for the best this time. 

Link was in Bo wrestling room. Everyone in town was hugging him so tightly. Link’s breathing became ragged. He was hyperventilating. He knew what they were doing was for the best. But their love made it hard to breathe. They talked to him as they squeezed harder. His breathing quickened again. He felt like he was going to pass out. Love was so painful. After a while they let him go but even then, his breathing was uneven. Bo walked up to Link. 

“See, son, there’s no reason for you to be sad. Because no matter what, we love you. And we’ll protect you.” Link nodded there was no doubt in his head anymore. They loved him, so selfish to feel sad about things that happened so long ago. About people who never cared for him.

“Are you still willing to go to Hyrule Castle and get more people to feel what you feel.”

“I’ll do anything you tell me.” 

The next morning the children were at Link’s door. They all had terrified looks on them. Link took them inside and closed the door. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Talo left.” Beth cried out. 

“He what?” Link said, panicked. 

“He said that he didn’t want to be a part of our family!” Colin trembled as he spoke. It felt like poison was coming out of his mouth. 

“He could get hurt in the forest. I’ll go get him.” Link grabbed his sword. 

“Link!” Beth called. “Are they going to hurt Talo, for not wanting to stay with us?” Link kneeled next to Beth.

“They are going to help him understand what’s right. Everyone has doubts and Bo fixes them. If he gets hurt, they'll fix him.”

“Like with you last night?” Colin spoke up. 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” 

“Just stay here. I’ll find him.” The children nodded. 

Link opened his door and left. The monsters just outside his village scared Link a bit. There were so many. Was Talo okay? Eventually, he caught up and found Talo and a monkey trapped with two bokoblins near them. Link killed the monsters and let Talo and the monkey go. 

“Talo, are you alright?”

“Yes.” He mumbled. “Thanks.” Link kneeled down to hold him. “No! I don’t like hugs. I’m sick of them.” Link nodded ashamed to say he understood the feeling. Instead, he patted Talo’s head. 

“How about later I teach you how to use a sword?” Talo looked up with a smile. 

“Yeah.” He was smiling until they reached Ordon. When he saw Rusl his smile dropped. 

“Talo,” Rusl called. “Go meet Bo, okay?” Talo nodded. As Talo walked away Link began to feel guilty. Link looked down. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry I should have told you first before I left.” Rusl smiled. He placed his hand on Link’s shoulder. 

“You did everything right son.” Rusl’s smile assured Link. “Come on let’s help Talo now.” 

The whole town was in Bo’s wrestling room. Talo was in the middle being hugged by all the women in the village. The boy was sobbing as everyone hugging him whispered how much they loved him. 

As they were walking out Bo called out to Link. 

“Just a reminder, son. Stay out of trouble.” 

“I will sir.” 

“The kingdom isn’t safe like here is.” 

“I understand.” 

“The princess and her soldiers are oppressive. The people of castle town are brainwashed.”

“I know that’s why I want to go there. So I can help them.” 

“Good. I know one day this village will have more people like you. Go home and rest.” 

“Of course.”

The next morning Link had handed his sword to Talo to keep him busy. He walked to the spring overhearing Colin and Ilia talk about the incident with Talo. Ilia turned to Link. 

“It’s a good thing you saved him Link.”

“He didn’t get hurt at all. So that’s good.” Ilia turned to pet Epona. 

“Link, while you’re on your journey. It may be very confusing.”  
“What do you mean?”

“People will say our ways are wrong. They will say that we’re wrong. Don’t let those people confuse you. No matter what even if you get no followers. Just come back home the same. Okay?” 

“Of course.” They both smiled lovingly. 

The thumping in the distance broke the moment. Monsters destroyed the gate shooting both Ilia and Colin down. 

“No!” He reached out to her but his head was struck by a club. Everything in his view went dark.


	3. Everything’s Wrong.

Nothing made sense. He thought it was a nightmare. But he woke up as a dog. A wolf. He was chained to the floor vividly reminding him of bad memories. He grabbed the chain with his teeth shaking it. And then he meets her. 

Her personality was horrid. Link was disgusted. Everyone in Ordon was taught to be nice, honest and never be vulgar. She was not any of those things. Link had to show her that there was a better life. But he couldn’t in this form. Midna was her name. Link would listen to her until he was a human again. Then he’d help her. 

As he became more accustomed to his wolf form, Midna showed him a ghost. A soldier. Link jumped back and growled. Then stopped himself from being rude. It was a soldier, but something was off. The soldier was shaking. The soldier was terrified. It wasn’t what Link expected. That wasn’t oppressive. Midna caught this surprised look and giggled. 

“Come on! I wanna show you my friend!” Her friend, Link thought. Maybe Link could help her too. 

Link must have been out of it. How could he not realize that he had just walked into Zelda’s castle? Into her room. The wolf froze. Unwilling to move closer. Midna kicked his stomach but he would move. He couldn’t. 

Zelda turned around. She walked over to Midna. 

“Midna? What are you doing here? The guards have been looking for you.”

“I’ve been around.”

“Who’s this?” Zelda looked down at the wolf. She glanced at the chain. “You were imprisoned? I’m so sorry.” The wolf didn’t move. 

“Poor thing is terrified of the soldiers. Probably of you too.” Midna said floating into the air. Zelda kneeled down. She pulled her hood exposing her face. The wolf relaxed more and crept closer. Oppressive?

“I understand why you’re scared. I am too.” Never in Link’s life did he hear that from somebody. Being scared, being sad. He shouldn’t be feeling those things but he was. And other people his age were too. The wolf crept closer. Zelda held her hand out and pet his head. Link flinched and she stopped. 

She stopped. 

When Link was first bombarded with hugs and kisses. He begged them to stop. But they never did. Suddenly the wolf curled up into Zelda’s arms. Zelda was shocked but held him softly. He could breathe. She told him about what happened to her and her kingdom. And Link couldn’t help but feel empathy for her. Zelda held him for a moment. Midna rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

“The guard is going to make his rounds soon. Midna you need to leave.” 

Outside on the roof, the wolf could barely understand what was happening. He was so far off from his comfort zone. Link wanted to go home. Or maybe he could go back to Zelda. And she could hold him again. 

“Alright, a deal is a deal. I’ll let you go back to where the twilight first turned you into a beast. But don’t you feel like you’re forgetting something?” The Imp turned into his friends and echoed their screams of terror. “Eee hee! Do you want to save them? In that case, little Midna will be honored to help you.” She mocked using Ilia’s face. 

When Link turned back into a human. He walked back shamefully to Ordon. It was late at night. He could feel the depressing energy eating him up inside. When he walked into Bo’s house. Bo turned around in surprise. 

“Link!? You’re here! You didn’t get kidnapped.” Link couldn’t think of anything to say. 

Rusl was also in the room. He was battered in wounds. Rusl walked up to Link. He raised his hand. Link instinctively slapped it away.

“No! Don’t!” Link paused. “Don’t touch me.” Rusl and Bo both had surprised looks. One day outside the village had broken him this much they thought. Bo spoke up first. 

“Link you need us to help you right now.” Link shook his head. 

“No no. I’m fine.” Bo whispered something into Rusl’s ear. Rusl left.

“Are you alright? Did someone try to get into your head?” Link didn’t answer for a moment. 

“No. That’s not it.” Link didn’t feel like he was lying. But Bo seemed unsatisfied. 

“Tell me what happened.” 

“You… you lied to me?”

“What did I lie to you about?”

“The soldiers weren’t oppressive, they were cowards. And Zelda-” 

“You met her?”

“I… I saw her. She didn’t look…” 

“Link. This is how they trick you so you follow them. They’ll never show you real love.”

“But her hands, they were so-”

“You touched somebody?”

“I… I… no… I… “

“You met someone.”

“I… yes. But I can change her!” At first he was talking about Zelda. Zelda was the one who held him. And Midna was the one he wanted to change. 

“She won’t love you as much as we do.”

“Bo… I change them.”

“Then change them because so far, it looks like they are changing you.”

“I brought everyone,” Rusl came through the door. The townspeople were behind him. They came inside slowly surrounding Link. 

“What are you doing?” Link asked. 

“Don’t struggle kid.” Link was pinned to the ground very quickly.

“This is for the best.”

“Let me go!”

He was struggling terribly.

“You’re okay, you’re okay, son.”

“No… please.”

They held his head down. They tied his arms together tightly. They tied his legs.

“Stop struggling, it’s fine. You’re going to feel better.”

“You’re scaring me!”

They blindfolded him and sat him in a chair in the wrestling room. Then they started to hug him tightly. Holding him forcefully. 

“No. Stop!” But unlike Zelda, they continued to shower him with love. “Stop it! Enough! I can’t breathe! I can’t! I can’t breathe!” 

They took a piece of cloth and covered Link’s mouth. This made his breathing worse. He started hyperventilating again. Link thrashed from the chair. He fell off hoping they’d leave him alone. But Uli held his head from the floor. She was telling him how much she loved him. She held his face so tight he stopped struggling. Someone untied his arms and legs. Link sat up. They took off the gag and blindfold. He was staring into Uli’s eyes as she held his head. She continued telling him loving things. Tears began to slip out Link’s eyes. 

“You know we love you right?” 

“Y-yes.”

“You know we’ll try and protect you right?”

“Yes.” 

Rusl was hugging him. Someone was holding his hand. Some other person was rubbing his back and shoulders. Link must have gone limp at some point. He couldn’t remember when he had nestled into Uli’s chest. Everyone else had let go and was talking to Bo. Link was sobbing into Uli’s arms. It was the first time he cried like that in years. 

In the morning Link told Bo that he was going to find Ilia and the children. Bo nodded. 

“Remember Link. This is the only place you’ll feel true love.” Link nodded. “When you find the children. Come back and we’ll talk about what you went through.”

Everything’s wrong.


	4. Finding Reassurance.

The dungeon was a nice break from new people. Throughout the temple he tried teaching Midna manners but she laughed at him every time. She seemed grateful though in a way when Link got the first fused shadow. She told him that she needed it. And she thanked him in her own way.

“Don’t tell your creepy family about me!” 

“Okay, Midna.” 

The walk to Kakariko was quiet. Midna had not seen Link’s family form of love. She was there when Link was a wolf and he stole the sword and shield, but not when they were correcting him. She had decided to wait near the spring until Link was ready. 

They went through the twilight. The pain swept his body as he turned into a dog. Then he followed the scent of his friends. He reached Kakariko and found the children huddled up in a building. They were holding onto a man named Renardo. And he was reassuring the children. Talo was away from everyone holding his knees. 

“Child,” Renardo started. Looking at Talo. “Won’t you come sit next to us?” 

“No, I hate hugs,” Talo said. 

“It’s because he’s always messing up,” Beth whispered to Renardo. 

“What does that mean?” Renardo asked. 

“Link messed up too.” Talo said. 

“He just had some doubts.” Colin said. “At least he wants to be fixed.” 

“I do try! I just don't like it when they hug me! Link gets scared too! That’s why he breathes so fast anytime they-”

“Children?” Renardo called. “Is there something happening at home?”

“No.” Malo spoke. “We’re all just tired.” The children all agreed. Link gazed for a moment until Midna kicked his sides. They continued on. 

When he freed the spirit the children had begged him to take him home. They were practically crying. Link understood, both his and their lives had been changing so much since they left. It was maddening. 

“I’m sorry I want to take y’all home. But it’s dangerous travelling.” The children were sad but they understood. 

“Link,” Renardo called. “These children should go home but there have been raids in Hyrule field. It’s safe here.” A lie, no where was safe but Ordon, but Link ignored it. “Go home and tell Bo that they did not perish. Tell him they will be alright here.” Another lie but Link looked up this time. 

“Okay.” Link turned to walk back home when the sound of a horse. Epona was dashing towards them on her back were two bokoblins. They flew off her back. Link smiled but she didn’t slow down. 

“Link! Watch out!” Colin yelled. Link rolled away. A few minutes later he got Epona under control. The children were petting her as he was talking to Renardo. 

“Be careful out there.” 

“I will.” 

“And Link?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything alright at Ordon? The children seemed destressed.” 

“Everything’s fine. They’re all just tired.” Renardo sighed. 

“Okay.” 

When he reached Ordon it was midday. He dismounted his horse and walked to Uli and Rusl’s house. Uli was inside tending Rusl’s wounds. For a split second Link recalled the last time he was here. Uli’s eyes were burned into his mind. 

“Link. How are you feeling?” 

“Good. I found Colin and the kids.” Uli stood. 

“You did!? Oh thank the goddess. I was so worried. Well why didn’t you bring them here?”

“It’s too dangerous. They’re safe for now.” 

“Link, you know the only place that’s safe is here.”

“Bo will agree with me.” 

Uli and Link walked towards Bo’s house. He was standing outside his house. 

“Link did you find the children?”

“I did.” 

“Well why aren’t they here?”

“It’s too dangerous to travel right now.” 

“So where did you leave them?”

“In Kakariko village. There’s a shamen...” Bo turned around unpleased. 

“Renardo right?”

“Yes.”

“When we created this village he did not want to be a part of it… but… we used to be close friends. For the time being they will stay there. But at the moment it’s safe. You bring them here the moment you can.” 

“Okay.” 

“So… how’s Ilia?”

“I… she… wasn’t there.” Bo turned around again, rubbing his neck. 

“I think we need to make sure you aren’t hiding anything from us.” 

“What!? But I told you the truth! I told you everything!” 

“I can tell when you’re hiding something boy.” 

“I’m not-”

“Enough, Go. Once you’ll find Ilia. Come back home and tell us everything. You know you're supposed too. I’m giving you so much freedom.”

“I know, but I wasn’t .” Seeing Midna waiting for him in the spring made his confused emotions worst.. He didn’t want to keep secrets, he didn’t want to keep lying. 

“Come on Wolf boy we gotta go!” 

On the way to Kakariko Link called out to Midna. 

“Midna? What’s your family like?” 

“Stay focused on the mission.” 

Riding into Kakariko Link could see in the distance Colin being taken away by bokoblins. Link chased after them on Epona. It was an invigorating fight. But luckily he won, saving Colin. A few bruises and cuts. 

“Colin, are you alright?” 

“Yeah.” Link sighed. “Link?”

“What?” 

“Do you really hate it when they hug you?” 

“It’s… for the best Colin.” 

“But when I was tied up... on the pole... it felt so similar to them hugging me. I don’t think I like hugs either.”

“We’ll- we’ll talk about this later.”

“With Ilia?”

“Yes, yes. WIth Ilia, I’ll find her and bring her here. Okay?”

“Okay.” Link escorted everyone home. 

After Link came back from Death Mountain he checked up on Colin. He was laying on the bed inside the inn. Beth and Talo were at his side. Luda was too.

“He was talking about Ilia in his dreams.” Luda said. “Is that his sister?” 

“No, she is someone who lives in our village. She got taken too. she… she helps be better.”

“How?”

“She… just… you’ll see when she comes. I'm going to go get her now.” 

Link walked out the door. He sat on top of Epona and began riding out. He reached the last of the twilight and went inside. After seeing Ilia and saving the last parts of twilight. Link and Midna were having their first real conversation. 

“I think you should join my family.” 

“What? Is this some type of marriage proposal?”

“No! I think you’ll be happy with us.”

“But you don’t seem happy.” 

“I am happy.” 

“I guess our definitions of happiness are different.” 

“Midna.” Link stopped walking. “Are you happy with your life?”

“Ugh… it could be better.”

“If you come live with my family all that pain will go away. They’ll blind all that pain with love.” 

“Sounds suffocating.” Midna flew into his shadow and Link was left alone in a way. Link decided to walk faster to Hyrule Castle. Ilia was better at helping than he was. All he needed was her help. And everything would make sense. 

He opened the door into Telma’s Bar. To his surprise there were soldiers in there. Link looked down and away for a moment trying not to draw attention. He looked back when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Ilia,” He said her name and she looked up. But then she looked away. 

Memory lost he heard Telma say. There was a boy, Ralis, dying. He needed to be taken to Kakariko to be healed. Link blocked off all his emotions and thought about one thing. Take them to Kakariko. Then he can cry or scream or be frustrated. But for now, he just needed to focus. 

When they reached Kakariko Village the children tried to tackle Ilia with hugs. She backed away surpringing all the children and Link. This Ilia was so different from the one he was used to. All the children were gathered in the Inn in chairs they were describing the place they were up in. 

“We’re not allowed to keep secrets.” Beth said. 

“But what about privacy?” 

“We don’t have that.” 

“We are not allowed to be mad, or sad, or curious.” Colin said. 

“But what about expressing your emotions?”

“We’re allowed to feel those things Colin.” Link spoke up. “There’s just not a reason too.” 

“Yeah, because they love us right?”

“That’s right.”

“If we feel sad though, they give us hugs. Lots of hugs.” Beth said, her smile fading a bit. 

“Too many hugs!” Talo yelled. This time no one disputed him. Being outside this long was changing their view so fast. Talo got up. “They make you stay still and then they all come up and hug you!” 

“That sounds awful.” Ilia said. “Ordon sounds horrible.”

“You really liked it. When you lived there. You were the reason… you were the reason why I stayed.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“What? No, don’t say sorry. I love… I love Ordon.” Ilia nodded. And Link looked away. That reassurance that everything was going to be okay. It was gone. He had so many secrets, so many doubts. Link was supposed to go back and talk to Bo. But he couldn’t. Link took a deep breath and walked outside. Telma and Renardo were talking. He started walking the other way. 

“Link m’boy!” Telma called him. Link turned but he didn’t stop walking. 

“Yes?” 

“Where are you going shouldn’t you relax?”

“No, sorry. I’m busy. But I’ll come back.” Link left. Telma turned to Renardo. 

“Do you think Ordon is still like it was?”

“Definitely not as bad.” 

“Really?”

“Before when Bo and I were close friends, he told me. That children that didn’t listen were beaten harshly.” Telma gasped. 

“You don’t think-” 

“No, I do not think that is still happening. But I'm worried Bo is tampering with their minds instead.” 

“Poor children.” 

“Everyday the kids are here though, they seem freer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there was a mistake. I rushed this one, got to practice my viola.


	5. When Wrong Things Feel Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your sweet comments are fueling this story. Thanks so much. :D

Bo had told him to return when he found Ilia. But he found himself panicking at the thought of being confronted. So he and Midna walked to Lake Hylia. And he walked into the dungeon. When he walked out with the last fused shadow Midna stared at him for a moment. 

“I put you through a lot I know. But I need this thing. I guess this is farewell huh?” 

“I guess so.” Link smiled. “You helped me too. Thank you.” Midna smiled. It wasn’t her sinister smile. Or her snarky smile. It was a genuine grin. And Link felt himself have this urge. Suddenly the thought of her leaving hurt. It hurt a lot. 

“Let’s go then.” Link nodded. They warped to  Lanayru Spri ng . As Link turned around he was met face first with the person Midna hated. The person who was destroying this world stood in front of him. His mind went blank. The sound turned off. Then he was thrown to the ground. He awoke moments later just to be thrown back to the ground. His head suddenly ached. When he awoke again he was a wolf. There was an airy gasp behind him. 

_ Midna. No no no no. _

When the light spirit told him to go to Zelda’s castle. He didn’t wait. He ran there as fast as he could. In the back of his head, he told himself,

You’re not supposed to care about someone who isn’t in your family.

_ I don’t care.  _

You shouldn’t seek help from Zelda.

_ I don’t care. _

They’ll hurt you for this.

_ I don’t care. _

When he reached Zelda’s tower, Midna fell from his back. Link thought about hugging or cuddling, but the thought made him nervous. So maybe sitting down next to her was enough. Zelda seemed to show up out of nowhere. She sat near Midna. Holding her hand. Just holding it gently. 

“Midna,” Zelda spoke. 

“Zelda… please… tell me how to break the curse on Link. You… you need him… you must help him.” Zelda held her hand up to Link’s head. 

“It’s evil magic that is keeping him in this state. Go to the woods near your home and find the sword that can expel that evil.” 

“Fine… Link you can… go by yourself right?” 

_ No. I want you there with me. _

“Princess… I have one last wish… can you tell Link where the Mirror of Twilight is?” 

“Midna, I think I understand who you are. Even in pain… you act in our favor. Midna, accept this now, I pass it on to you.” There was a bright light. Then Zelda vanished. They stood there staring at what once was. 

“We go back,” Midna said suddenly. “To Faron Woods.” 

When they reached the outer gates of the castle. The castle was blocked off by a giant gold diamond. Midna cursed and noticed her fist in the light.  **Solid** . Link noticed from then on her mood had changed. Her snarky behavior vanished as quickly as Zelda did. 

After they got the master sword. The evil magic in his head went to Midna’s hand. They both decided that they should keep the black magic and use it to their  advantage. 

When Link stepped foot into the desert Midna came out of his shadow. 

“Before we go. I just wanted to say… that you didn’t have to do this. But you did. And I was so… I’m glad you’ve helped me this far. Thank you. Will you help me find the mirror of Twilight?” 

“Midna all my life I was told the only way to be happy was if I was at Ordon. That people out here were sad. And evil. And the only thing that could change them, was if they lived in Ordon. How did you do that? How’d you change?”

“Seeing the sacrifice you and Zelda did. After all the cruelty. After all I said… you stayed… she saved me. The least I could do… is be kinder.” Midna placed her hand on Link’s face. Her hand felt cool. 

“I didn’t know this was possible.” Link placed his palm on her hand. 

“What?” 

“To feel love outside Ordon.” 

“You little bastard!” Midna ruffed his hair. Link giggled a bit. It’s been a while since he’s done that. “So… what’s your answer?”   
  


“Answer for what?”

“Will you go find the mirror with me?”

“Of course.” Midna smiled deeply.

“Thank you.” But like most things in life. It ended shattered. The mirror to Midna’s home was broken. The sages appeared telling them where to look. Link walked to Midna.

“Midna. It’s okay. Let’s go, we can go look for them.” She sighed but followed along. 

Link had reached Telma’s bar. He was looking for Ashei. But another similar voice took his attention before he could walk in. 

“Link.” 

“Oh. Hey, Rusl.”

“Where have you been? Bo got a message from Ilia at least a week ago. He told you to come back after you saved her.” 

“I’ve been busy. I’m coming back eventually.” 

“Link you need to come home now.” 

“I’m busy.”

“With what?” Link didn’t answer. “You’re not going to tell me.” 

‘Why do we have to tell each other everything!? Why can’t we have privacy!?”

“You’ve been out here way too long. You need to go home.”

“I’m not going with you. I… I think I’m happier outside. I think the children are too. They’ve been more open about how they feel. They’ve been laughing more and playing more. Even Colin-”

“No.”

“Rusl-”

“No, I can’t after the years of helping you. This is what happens.” Link began to feel some guilt. “Come home with me, now.” 

“Fine.” 

Once Link reached home, he thought he was going to be showered with love. But Bo was standing eagerly waiting for him. 

“Link… you need to tell us everything. Who have you been talking with?” 

“It… it doesn’t matter. They’re a good person.” 

“There are no good people outside of Ordon! I thought we taught you that!” 

“But she changed! She changed without being here.” 

“Why did you come after you saved Ilia?”

“I was busy.” 

“With what?”    
  


“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Link when we ask questions you answer them.”

“I didn’t come back because I didn’t want to be hugged like that again.” Bo seemed angered by this. “I hate feeling like I can’t breathe. But y’all never stop!” 

“Fine. Rusl?”

“Yes.” 

“Put Link in the solitude.”

“What?” Link yelled. “No!” Rusl and Fado grabbed Link taking off his belt. They tied his arms and legs and covered his mouth. They pulled him into the forest. There was a small tunnel next to the spring. They pushed them into it and boarded the exits with wooden boards. “Mft!” It came out in a muffled scream. 

“You’ve been acting rude lately. Being alone with your thoughts will help.” Link struggled. The panic rose and he felt the air grow thinner and thinner. 

“Bo?” Link could hear Rusl talk. “Is this necessary?” 

“Of course. He’s been outside too long. His eighteenth birthday is soon. Don’t you want him here, so he can be branded?” 

“I do.” 

“He needs this. After we left him out. We’ll ask him what he’s been doing.” 

“But what if he doesn’t say.” 

“We won’t have to worry about that as long as he tells us what’s been going on with him.” 

“Alright. I just can’t believe he said he didn’t like hugs.” 

“He’s being ungrateful for the time being. Look let’s go fix your wife for a moment. Seeing Link act like this had shaken her up.” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

“Link,” Midna called. “Link, not that I give a damn, but you look like you need help.” Link nodded. “I’ll untie you. Then I’ll get your sword and shield.” Midna took off his mouth gag. 

“Thanks, Midna. Don’t hurt any of them. Just get my stuff back.” 

“Can't believe this is your family.” 

“Just untie me.” 

“Alright, let me get your stuff.” Midna went through the boards. She flew through the forest and she reached Bo’s house. Inside Bo, Rusl, and Fado were inside. Fado was holding Link’s stuff. Midna rolled her eyes. 

_ Great, they’re guarding his stuff.  _

“Bo,” Fado called. He seemed worried. “What’s going on with Link. He’s not a child anymore, he doesn’t need to be solitary.” 

“Fado you know I know best. This is what happens when you go outside.” 

“But didn’t you send Link outside?” 

“I did. I thought he could handle the influence of the outside. But he can’t. We’ll keep him there for a few more hours then we’ll ask him who he’s been talking to. We’ll keep him here until his birthday when he gets branded.” 

“Alright.” 

“Come on we have to fix Uli.” They walked into the wrestling room. The man named Fado was holding Link’s stuff on his back. Midna snapped when both men were looking away. Link stuffed vanished from Fado’s back. Fado shifted a little but kept walking. Midna was about to leave but she caught a glimpse of what was happening. Inside, a woman was being hugged by everyone. Midna almost cursed out loud. She flew through the walls back to the hole Link was in. 

“Here.” Link smiled but Midna could see how much he hated being in this hole. Midna broke the wooden board and Link crawled out. The left running. When they reached Hyrule Field Link began to walk. Midna was floating. 

Midna was enjoying the sunlight. The breeze. Being a shadow was so boring. How could she ever live like that? She turned to Link expecting to see him at her side. But instead, he was farther back. Staring into the ground. 

“Link?” Midna called. He didn’t move. “Link!”

“Huh- Yeah?” 

“You stopped walking?”

“Oh! Sorry. I was thinking.” 

“Okay.” Midna dismissed it the first time. The second time. The third time. But the fourth time…

“Link.” 

“Huh- sorry. What did you say?” 

“Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out more than usual. Are you tired?”

“No... it’s not that.” 

“Then what is it?”

“I… I haven't been punished like that in a while. I guess it just surprised me.” Midna stared at him for a moment. She held her hand to his face. 

“It’s all right. I’ll always be in your shadow.” Link smiled. “You need a break. How about we warp to Kakariko, you can see your kid friends.” Link’s smile dropped. 

“Actually, I want to start looking for the mirror. I don’t want to think about Ordon for a good while.” Midna nodded.    
  


“Okay.” 

And that plan worked up Snowpeak Mountain. It worked as he was in a mansion owned by yetis. But he was caught so off guard when he opened a chest.

A pumpkin. 

From his hometown of Ordon.

Link stopped moving and he stopped hearing Midna’s calls for a moment. He stopped breathing. These memories from when he was young kept coming back. He just needed a moment to breathe. 

“Link, goddammit.” Midna had pushed his chest. He gasped and started breathing hysterically. “What happened?” 

“The… t-the pumpkins…” 

“Yeah?” 

“They’re from Ordon.” 

“Ugh. Here.” Midna snapped her finger. The pumpkin was poofed away. And Link finally could breathe normally. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” 

Just one hiccup in the road. Link kept saying in his head. After he gave the pumpkin to Yeta, she had put on a map where the actual key was. Link smiled after she said sorry and then walked his way to the next chest. Everything would be all-

Goat cheese. 

From where he grew up. 

This time Link did not breathe historically or panic. He put it with his things and walked back. He couldn't hide from it. These memories. 

The time when he was bored in Ordon. And he decided to leave for a bit. Rusl had gone out and looked for him. When he found Link he was yelled at for leaving. Link didn’t understand why it was a problem. He didn’t understand why he had to stay. Link kept asking them questions and Link didn’t like the answers. So he got mad. He pushed them away. When they tried to hug him. He bit someone. Link remembers being pulled into the forest, pushed into the hole. It was so dark. So hard to breathe. 

“Link!” Midna yelled.

“Huh? What? Oh! Sorry sorry.” 

“If you keep blanking on me I’ll force you to relax!” 

“No no. I’m fine. Let’s go.” They walked back to yeti. 

Link kept walking at least he thought he was walking. His mind was somewhere else. He remembered the first time he lied. Even after he was solitary, he still went into the forest. At night only just to run around and play around. In Ordon, they didn’t like playing. The children were supposed to sit around. Link wasn’t used to that. So he lied and went into the forest to play. One night he was coming back from the woods and inside his house was Ilia. 

“Link! Where have you been?”

“I… I was just outside my house.”

“But I called you and you didn’t come.” 

“I just didn’t feel like talking. That’s all.” 

“Are you lying to me?”

“No… Ilia. That’s not- That’s not true.” Ilia turned around leaving his house. A horrible few minutes later Bo and Rusl were in his house questioning him. They didn’t let him sleep for days. By the 4th day he was so lethargic he spilled everything. He even told them secrets about other unrelated stuff, he was so tired.

“Link, I swear.” 

“Shit- I’m sorry. I just keep remembering stuff.”

“Alright let’s talk.” Link looked up.

“About?” 

“Anything you want.”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to know. What’s your family like?”

“Well, they are not as fucking huggy as yours.” 

“You know about that?” 

“When I was getting your stuff. They were all hugging some blond girl.” 

“Uli?” Midna shrugged. 

“Look, Link, I know you probably care for them. But locking you away like that isn’t right.”

“But… I know I’m hurting right now. But they are the only people that love me. If I lose them. I’ll have nobody.” Link looked down. “I know their love is… fucked up. But it's better than being alone.” 

“Dummy… I’m right here.” Link stared at Midna for a moment. “You don’t need them.” 


	6. Brainwashed.

When he got Ilia’s memory back, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. But it wasn’t this. Was she always this creepy? Was she always this pushy? Link was stepping back his hand on the door of the Inn. She was asking him questions. She was trying to hug him; touch his face. And he pushed her away. 

“Link-” But he was already at the door. He ran away jumping on Epona. As he was riding out Midna came out of his shadow. 

“Why’d you leave?” 

“She scared me.” 

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be. Let’s go get the mirror. I want to see what your home looks like.” And they went off. 

It was some time before Link went to Kakariko again. He had been to the past and to the sky. He was grabbing some gear in Kakariko when Ilia ran up to him. 

“Hey, Link. We haven’t talked in a while.”

“I know but I’m busy. I’m sorry. We’ll talk later.”

“Link stop. My father said you ran away when they were trying to talk to you. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Link what-”

“They put me in the hole. I just didn’t want to be there. Alright?”

“How’d you even get out?”

“My friend helped me.” 

“He said that someone is with you. That they’re changing you.” Link didn’t answer. “Are they?” 

“Why does it matter?”

“Because that person is messing with your head. The only place to find real love is-”

“I think I get it now. I think I get what Bo has been doing to us for years.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t know what his underlying intentions are-”

“Link.” 

“But there has to be something he wants-”

“Link.”

“Everything he told me about the outside world was wrong! I can’t tell if he’s a fucking idiot or if he just wants us to stay in Ordon!” 

“Link! Stop! You need to go home. This world is poisoning you.”

“I think this is my first time seeing the real poison.”

“Link.” 

“Enough. Midna’s waiting for me.” 

“Midna? Who’s-” 

“Nevermind.” Link started to walk away. 

“They won’t stay with you. They’ll leave you! They will!” Ilia's desperate cries made Link stop. “Whoever they are. It doesn't matter. They’ll leave but we’ll always be here.” Link stayed still. It was the first time he ever heard Ilia cry. He turned. She was hugging herself. Tear gushing out her eyes as she hiccupped. Link walked to her. With his finger, he wiped away her tears. 

“Oh, Ilia. Don’t cry, you have Ordon to love you.” For some odd reason, Ilia seemed to cry harder. “I… I’ll… see you later.” Link left her tears. 

As he was walking away Midna spoke.

“You okay- wait, let me guess. You want to go to the twilight instead of thinking about it?” 

“More than anything.” 

“Then let’s go, wolf boy.” 

Link didn’t know what he expected the twilight to look like. But it was more… bland. He still looked around in wonder. Midna seemed saddened by its state. So maybe there was more to it. 

When Link saw Zant again he made a mental note to never freeze. An odd character Link was happy when he perished, but was saddened when Midna did not turn into her true form. Then he was scared when Midna's anger plunged through Zant’s chest. A rollercoaster of emotions. When they reached back in Arbiter's Grounds they had found out that Ganon was in Hyrule Castle. 

Midna seemed to have grown up from her childish behavior. On their way to Hyrule Castle. She seemed to have to only have one thing on her mind. To save Zelda. Midna used the fused shadows and broke the barrier. 

They had just saved Zelda and beast Ganon was on his deathbed. Or at least Link thought until he was revived again.

Midna sacrificed herself to fight Ganon but lost. 

Then outside, in the storm, Link sunk his sword into Ganondorf’s chest. He gets up. His anger diminishes, fading into nothing. 

And then he turned around. 

And saw her face. 

“Midna.”

“What? Am I so beautiful you have no words left?” Midna teased and giggled. “Oh!” Link wrapped his arms around her. “Aw. Oh, I’ve been meaning to give you something.” Midna pulled away but then kissed his forehead.

“What-” Midna pulled out the shadow crystal.

“Here.” Link took the crystal. It was tied with a rope. 

“Thank you, Midna.” 

She truly was beautiful, Link thought.

Standing near the mirror, Link saw all his accomplishments physically and mentally. He never thought he’d be outside the town this long. He’d never thought he’d hug someone first. He never thought he’d like a kiss. He never thought he’d change from the mindset he had in Ordon. He never thought he could feel this happy… 

… and he never thought it could dissolve that quick. It wasn’t just his heart that shattered. It was his perception of his life. Midna was his proof that everything in Ordon was wrong. He had told Bo and Ilia that she was going to change. That she was going to love even if she wasn’t from Ordon. Link loved Midna and abandoned his last family to continue with her because he liked her love more. Now… 

He was alone. And Ilia crying words entered his head. 

_ “They’ll leave but we’ll always be here.” _

And Link didn’t want to be alone. 


	7. Branded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but y'all have been so nice I gave it to y'all a little early. :)

On Link’s eighteenth birthday, he laid his head down on the dirt and grass. He felt the needles of the grass touch his empty chest. His heart was beating fast as Bo walked closer. He took a deep breath. But it wasn’t enough air. He glanced at his family. They were gingerly smiling. Rusl looked so proud. Bo was above him. 

“Son are you ready? Do you accept being a part of our family?”

“Yes.” It came out like a cry. He braced for the pain. Link swore he could see Bo smile. In his bo's hands, there was an iron stick. Along it was a large O; red-tinted. And it burned its way into Link’s back. The unsatisfying sizzle sound replayed in Link’s head. The smell of his back cooking burned his nose. Link thinks he heard people clap. Then they died down. Link eyes began to flutter. Link welcomed the dark… his back ached so much. But as he drifted the sharp pain of a burning iron touched his skin. A smaller O none the less he screamed. Ruining his voice. 

"Now you're apart of Ordon forever."

With all the pain Link could barely stand. He could barely walk home. He could barely breathe. That night he stood. It was painful to move. It was painful to lay down and try to sleep. It was painful to sit. So he stood, like a dead body, gazing at nothing. 

“Link.” There was a soft knock on his door. Link opened his door.

“Hello, Ilia.” 

“You left quick so I didn’t get a chance to say anything.” 

“Oh sorry, the brand hurts so…” 

“Well, happy birthday, Link.” She handed him a box. “I know you went through a lot. But I’m glad you’re seeing clearly now. Getting branded is a good thing. We're proud of you.” 

“Thank you, Ilia.” 

“See you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, bye.” Link closed the door. He looked at the present, gripping it with one hand. Then he threw it against the wall. The sound was satisfying for only a moment. Then it was silent. He sat down.

Link had tears for some reason. He wasn't sad. This was anger. So much suppression of this rage was slowly killing him. He stood almost failing but caught himself on a wall. He grabbed the crystal that Midna gave to him.

He remembered he was forced to beg so he could come back to Ordon. The first thing Bo told him was, “You see son. The love at Ordon is eternal. Your friend left you." Link grabbed his tunic and sword. He just needed to go out and breathe. There was a sudden breeze behind Link. He turned to look at a dark portal behind him. He didn't move at first but then it violently sucked him in. 

Link landed on his back. Grimacing from the pain. There footsteps to the right of him. Link turned. 

“Hey. Need help?” The boy with the blue scarf held his hand out. 


	8. Escapism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A break from all the sad stuff. :)

“Hey. Need help?” The boy with the blue scarf held his hand out. 

“Yeah, thanks, partner.” Twilight grasped his hand and stood. 

“Oh, we have a cowboy in our group now.” The pink-haired one said. 

“A cowboy?” 

“We should explain.” The one with the scarf said.

“Definitely.” 

They walked for a bit as he explained what they were doing there. They didn't know much. They only knew that they were all heroes and that they were brought here randomly.

“Call me Warriors, I'm kind of the brains of the group. That’s Legend. He’s a little prick.” 

“I heard that asshole.” 

“So you're all named Link?” 

“Yup so what should your name be?”

“My name… “

“Don’t rush it, kid. Come on let’s meet a group.”

“Kid?”

“What? How old are you?”

“Just turned eighteen.”

“Hm. I’ve been nineteen for a few months.”

“War… stop being cocky about your age. No one cares.” Legend said behind them. Link chucked. 

“You guys can call me Twilight.”

“Twilight? I like it.” Warriors grinned. “Any reason?”

“Oh… I just like the night time.” Warriors smiled. 

“Hey, Cowboy,” Legend called.

“You gonna keep calling me that?”

“I could call you bumpkin instead.” 

“Hell no.” 

“Does your back hurt or something, you look a little stiff.” 

“Oh! No. I’m fine. Just backache is all.” 

“Well come on then.” 

Warriors brought him to the group there were a few other Links. Twilight smiled at them and they smiled back curious to know about their new member. 

But after months of being together, even as they gained more Links, they knew very little about Twilight. And he loved it. He was never able to keep secrets before. But these people were so… respectful. The moment they asked something he deemed too far. He could just glare. And they would all back away. 

When he first met Wild there was a weird spark to their friendship. They had gotten so close so fast. As if they were friends before and were picking up the pieces now. But Wild wanted to know more about his friend. Wild had opened so much to Twilight. He told him about his whole journey and Wild didn’t even know if Twilight had a family. So he got up to where Twilight was standing. He was next to a horse patting it. 

“Hey, Cub.”

“Hey Twi, you… uh... like horses a lot huh?”

“Oh yeah. Your Hyrule is full of ‘em. Good girl.” 

“Got a horse back home?”

“Yup.”

“Your family is taking care of her?”

“Yeah.” Wild noticed the drop on his face.  _ He must miss them. _

“My Zelda’s taking care of my horse. We’ll go there so you all can meet her.” Twi nodded. “What’s your Zelda like?” 

“At first… I didn’t like her, but she’s actually really nice. She helped me a lot in my journey.” 

“Hmm. Are you dating her?”

“Stop that! Leave that talk for Warriors.” And sure enough that night by the campfire. Warriors were pushing him to speak more about his love life. 

“Come on Cowboy. I know you only have that cool persona to get girls.”

“What cool persona?”

“Don’t act dumb with me Twi, I know that trick. Acting all calm and stoic. Being all mysterious. I bet you have so many girls in your world. Come on start spilling.” 

“No girls.” 

“No way.” 

“Warriors,” Hyrule started. “Not everything in life is about getting girls.” 

“I know that. I just find it surprising that you don’t have a girl- or guy I don’t judge, that you’re dating.” 

“Twilight you don’t have to tell us if you're married or not. Just let Warriors burn himself out.” Sky said smiling. 

“Aw,” Wind mumbled. “But I wanna know.” 

“Yeah come cowboy.” Legend grinned. 

“If you must know.” The whole group grew silent. “I guess there was this one girl.” 

“And?” Warriors said.

“And what?”

“What happened?” 

“It didn’t work out.” 

“Aw.” The whole group seemed to say. 

“I'm sorry, Twi.” Sky said. “You’ll find the one.”

“Yeah don’t worry about her.” Four said. 

“You got us to hang with,” Wild said grinning. 

“Guys it’s fine. That… that was a while ago.”

“Did you both like each other?”

“Don’t know. Never got to ask.”

“Why?” 

“Ah… she left.” 

“Damn,” Wild said. “Have you tried talking to her?” 

“Ain't that simple.” 

“Why not?” Wind said invested. 

“She didn’t just leave the city or somethin'. She left my world. She went back home to the Twilight. And broke the only way to get there.”

“Twilight?” Warriors questioned. A memory in his head started to come back. 

“Is that? Aw- Twi you little softy.” Sky said smiling. 

“Eh?”

“That’s why you named yourself Twilight! Because of her!” Wind yelled.

“I just-” 

“She wasn’t just some girl!” Hyrule giggled. 

“Hey- I-” 

“You loved her didn’t you?” Wild said not in a taunting way.

“I want to meet her now!” Said Wind. “What did she look like?”

“Oh! Orange hair, orange eyes. She was kinda snarky” 

“Kinda sounds like this girl I knew.” Warriors said. “Reminds me of Midna.” Twilight stopped talking glaring at Warriors. 

“You were messing with Twilight’s girl!?” Legend yelled. Even Time was shocked. 

“Warriors, you met Midna?” Twilight spoke.

“Look, man. I didn’t mess with your girl. She was just” 

“Shut up.” Twilight let out a laugh. “I’m not mad. When did you meet her?” 

“She just showed up during my journey. She got what she wanted, then left.”

“Yeah, that sounds like her.”

“No offense Twi, but I don't know how you and her even mixed.”

“What do you mean? I thought you said that my cool persona attracts all women.”

No, she's a different man. She was kinda a bitch.” To the group's surprise, Twilight laughed. 

“She was… heh… wasn’t she.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Lighten up War. I don’t bite.” Time chuckled. “Tell me more about Midna.” That night Twilight let his gates open that night. He lets his friends see a side of him he often hides. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed like this. He couldn't remember the last time he thought about her and didn’t feel sadness. This was the first time. Before he hated when people knew things about him. He was so used to being forced to spill everything. But for the first time, he wanted them to know. He wanted to share. After they all died down. Wild spoke as they all, except Sky who was keeping watch, drifted asleep. 

“We’ll go to Kakariko tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this one kinda fast. Sorry if there are mistakes.


	9. Opened Wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me two days.

Twilight didn’t know what he was feeling. There was a strange familiarity in Kakariko Village. The people were nice. But that “nice” made him nervous. That “nice” reminded him of his old family. He hated that feeling. He knew these people were good. Wild trusted them so he could, but there was that voice in his head. 

_I’m not safe. They’ll try to hug me. They’re gonna burn me._

“Hey, Cowboy.” Warriors called.

“Huh.” Twilight jumped. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” The playful Twi that was there last night was gone. Warriors nodded. 

“Ok well. Tell us if you need anything?” 

“Yeah.” 

Wild had brought them in to see Impa. She was shocked to see 11 heroes standing before her. Her granddaughter, Paya, was losing it. Twilight could relate his breathing was becoming frantic for a different reason.

There was something about this room, it reminded him of the wrestling room in Bo’s house. So many people inside, but they never help when he starts to scream. Were they gonna hug him? Were they gonna lock him away? Burn his back, then say they loved him. 

“Twi?” Hyrule whispered. “You don’t look well. How are you feeling?”

“Uh… I’m… I’m fine. Just… tired.” Hyrule nodded. 

“You look a little sick. If you need potions don’t be shy.”

“I won’t thank you.” 

“No problem. And Twi, you opened up a lot last night. But just a reminder, you can always tell them to fuck off if they go too far.” 

“Don’t worry I will.” Thanks to Hyrule Twilight did not spiral into a panic. He waited patiently for Impa to let them go. And he walked outside. 

“Alright, guys you heard Impa. She wants to make sure this village is safe. So look around if you see anything suspicious.”

“Hey, Sky,” Twilight called. He looked over. “Want to go scouting with me?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Hey, Cub. Sky and I are going to check the perimeter of the village.” 

“Ok, if you get into trouble just scream. Trust me we’ll hear ya from here.” 

“Alright.” They walked into the forest. Near the Great Fairy’s spring. 

“So Twilight- Have you been well?” The question of the day. Twilight really needed to learn how to hide his emotions better.

“Why do you ask?”

“You seemed nervous once we reached Kakariko. Plus I heard Hyrule ask you if you were alright.” 

“I’m fine Sky. Just feels… weird being in a village again.” 

“You miss your hometown huh?” Twilight didn't answer. He just continued walking forward. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing there’s nothing out here.” 

“Hm?”

“Wild has this weird group here called the Yiga. Apparently, they’ve been attacking more.” 

“You think they’ll show up?”

“I hope not. Wild showed me the weapons they used. Ugh.” Sky cringed at the memory. “Looks painful.” 

“Teh.” 

“Hey! Twilight! Sky! We got attackers.” 

“Dammit!” Sky got up.

“It sounds like Four and Wind! Come on!” They ran to another part of the forest. When they ran through the trees. Wind and Four standing in front of a Yiga member. They had a sickle in their hand.

“Y’all need help?!” 

“No!” Four yells still staring at the enemy. “Go tell Wild! We got this guy!” 

“Got it,” Twi yelled back. They both ran to Impa’s house. Wild and Time were talking until they saw the two running. “Four and Wind are fighting with one Yiga member.” 

“I assume there will be more.” Time said. Wild nodded. 

“They’ve been acting carelessly. Before they would always teleport before getting hurt. I think killing Ganon made them a little angry.” Wild gigged until there was a pained yell. An old man was battling a Yiga man. He was holding the sickled back with a terrified expression. “Shit.” Twilight ran to her. 

“Sky! Legend and Warriors are over by those forests!” Time pointed to the right of them. “Make sure they know what’s happening. Bring them back here.” 

“Okay.” Sky ran off. 

“And Wild- Wild look out!” Wild turned, his shield up. There was a tink against the shield. The sickled bounced off. The Yiga bounced back then lunged forward. Behind Time there was a Yiga member with Windclever. And another with a sickle. 

“Uh. I’m too old for this.” 

“Come on old man you got some more years left.” 

“Sadly.” 

“Aw-” Wild kicked a man in the back. “Don’t say that.” 

  
  
  


“Hey! Are you-?" Twilight ran up the hill. An old man and a child were backing away from a Yiga member. He was closing in on them with a rounded sickle. "Stay away from them!" Twilight ran towards the attackers but he teleported. Twilight put his shield up standing in front of the two. He looked around trying to find the poof sound. 

"Stay behind me."

“Thank you, son.” The old man said. Twilight could hear a poof and running to the right of him. A skinny clan member ran towards him. Twilight brought up his shield. But then kicked the enemy last minute. The Yiga member doubled back but then tried to run but a sword hit his neck. Twilight pulled his sword out ignoring the blood of his face. He turned to the old man and child. 

“Get outta here, okay?!” The old nodded and then yelled. 

“Look out son!” The old man pointed to a large Yiga member. They were walking slowly towards Twilight holding a Windcleaver. The wind knocked his shield away. Twilight turned, another attacker was holding a sickle. The clan member ran to him swinging his weapon. Twilight raised his sword blocking the attack. Twilight was pushed against the fence behind him. The clan member lost his footing and stumbled as Twilight pushed him away. Twilight took this moment and swung his sword into his neck. 

Twilight turned hearing the sound of the ground rumbling. The tall Yiga member with the wind clever. Twi was thrown into the air. The old man and child were backing away. The tall Yiga clan member was sure to attack them. Twilight remembers seeing Cub fall from the sky, pull out his bow and shoot before hitting the ground. There was no way he could pull out his bow like that. 

But maybe… 

His crossbow! Twilight pulled it out shooting at the attacker as many times before he was out of his view. He fell to the ground with a deep thud. His head was spinning. And his back was burning. 

“Son are you alright!?” The old man called from the ledge above. “You saved us.”

“Ye...ah.” All those months traveling with a burn on his back was catching up to him fast. Twilight slowly stood cringing at the pain from his back. I took him a few minutes but he eventually walked over to Impa’s house.

“Is everyone alright?” Time called out. Twilight walked over attempting to look unfazed.  
  


“Wind passed out.” Four said. “I think he has a concussion. I might too- heh.” 

“Warriors has a deep cut on his stomach.” Legend tapped on the Warriors' shoulder. “You still awake?” 

“Ok,” Time started. “Take Wind and Warriors inside to Paya. Twi are you alright you seem dizzy-”

“Your arm!” Wild interrupted. “It’s bleeding like crazy.” Twi looked down at his arm. Unconsciously touching the open wound. “Twi stop that you have dirt on your fingers.” But Twi was too captivated with the amount of blood. His stomach turned. 

“That's…a lot of… blood.” His head started to spin more.

“Come on Paya’s going to help.” Wild turned but heard no answer. “Twi?” Wild turned just in time to catch his limp body. “Time Twilight passed out.” 

“You kids are gonna be the death of me. Bring him with Warriors and Wind.” 

  
  
  


“Paya how’s the one with the stomach cut?” Cado asked, tending Twilight’s arm. 

“Uh- um- um.” Paya red-faced stumbled with words. 

“Hey, you said you wanted to help after they saved the village. He isn’t awake. Just look.” Paya took a deep breath. 

“Ok.” She looked at his wound. “It’s not bleeding anymore. That’s good. But sitting down is going to hurt him for some time.” 

“As long as it’s not bleeding. How about the child?” 

“Today he was more like a warrior than a child.”

“Ah, now I remember that was the name of the one with the stomach cut. Warriors.” 

“And this one is Wind. He just needs some time to relax and rest his head. If he does that then the-”

“Oh Hylia!” The old man jumped. 

“What?” Paya whispered, panicking slightly. “Oh, my,” On Twilight’s back was a burn wound. It was infected. It had a shape as an O. 

“He was branded.”

“And it’s infected! How has he been going on like this?” 

“Go tell Time. I’ll tend to his back now.” 

Paya walked slowly downstairs. The confusion was written on her face. Wild turned. 

“Paya are you ok? Are they okay!?” 

“They’ll- they’ll be fine. It’s just… “

“Just what?” Paya inhaled deeply, confusing the group of boys.

“Cado thought that Twilight seemed uncomfortable laying on his back and we also knew that he fell from a high place today, so when he looked at it his back Twilight has a huge burn there that is at least a few months old and it can’t be from a monster because it shaped perfectly as an O, it's also infected and seemed like it’s been for a while, I’m worried that he’s being abused in a way.” Paya took a breath. “Did you all know about this?” 

The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

“Oh my god.” Time said. "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action scenes are hard.


	10. No More Secrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here I am! Sorry, I took a bit longer than I would have liked.

Time rushed into Twilight’s room as he was waking up. 

“Twilight.” Time kneeled to his side. “Twilight? Twilight!” 

“What... what… what?” Twi said rubbing his face a bit.

“What happened to your back?” Twilight stared at Time. “Twilight?” Time grabbed on to his shoulders. The daze Twilight was feeling faded. He was waking up. Reality was becoming clear. Time’s muffled voice was loud. And his vision, Paya, Wild, Hyrule, Sky- “Twilight.” 

“What?” He could see clearly. 

“Your back, son. What happened to your back?” Twilight memories finally found him. He got a deep cut on his arm. 

_Must have passed out. And they must have seen my back_. “My back… It hurts.” 

“Did someone hurt you?” Twilight pushed his arms trying to stand. Time saw this movement and helped him up. 

“I’m fine. Thanks. I just lost some blood. It made me a little dizzy.” Time let go of Twilight’s shoulders. “Oh, uh, the burn... right. It’s… it’s a tradition. In my hometown.” Time blinked. “When you turn eighteen they brand you. It’s like being part of the family.” Time nodded slowly. The air was still tense. 

“You wanted that?”

“I did.”

“Okay. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I know some of the traditions in my village are… different from other places. I didn’t want to creep you guys out.” Time let out a sympathetic smile. He put his hand on Twilight’s shoulder. 

“I was worried someone was hurting you. Sorry I freaked out.” 

“No no. I should have said something.”

“You need a rest. Cado said the burn has been infected.”

“Oh yeah.”

“I understand why you didn’t want to tell us. But a wound being infected is dangerous. Please tell us if you’re hurting.”

“I will.” Time let go. He turned around leaving. So did everyone else. He was alone except for Warriors and Wind sleeping on the floor. 

Twilight sat on the ground. Dependent was the word that came across his mind. He was so weak and dependent. He always needed people. Time held his shoulders. Just for a moment and he was already terribly lonely. Pathetic. Why couldn’t he enjoy his emptiness? The burn on his back ached. It’s been aching for months. When he was met with pain before he was given hugs. And he hated affection. But now…

_Fuck_. 

He really needed a hug from Time. From Wild. From anyone. What Time said. That he was worried that someone was hurting him, it made Twilight feel guilty. But he wasn’t lying. The brand was something he wanted. He wanted that right? It wasn’t a punishment. But it felt like one.

“Hey… Cowboy.” 

“Warriors?” Warriors was trying to sit up but cringing every time he moved. 

“Hey, be careful. You got cut pretty bad.” 

“You okay?”  
  


“Yes.” Twilight sighed. “No. But I’m doing better than you.”

“Heh.” Warriors waved his fingers around. _He is still out of it_. “Come here, man.”

“What?”

“Come here, man.” Twilight stood from his floor bed. He sat next to Warriors. They sat with their backs against the wall. “You’re my little brother man.” 

“Huh?”

“We’re brothers and… ah… I didn’t even notice. I heard Time and about the burn. You said… the day we met... that your birthday had just passed. It means you had the wound… I should have noticed.” 

“I hid it.”

“Yeah but brothers notice when their brothers are having problems okay?!”

“I don’t think you’ve ever had a brother War. I don’t think Wind can read his little sister's mind. And I think you need some water. You talking without an ego is weird.”

“Yeah, some water would be nice.” Twilight stood. “We’re kinda like a family.” Twilight’s heart dropped. 

“What?” 

“Us. Time, Hyrule, Sky, Wild, Four, Wind, and even Legend.” 

“I don’t want that. I don’t want us to become a family.” 

“We kinda already are. Too bad Cowboy.”

“But it’s so different from Ordon. It’s so… _nice_.” All the lethargicness seemed to leave Warriors for a second.

“Twilight are you okay?” 

“Let me get you that water. And yes. I’m fine. As long as all my brothers are safe.”

“Oh don’t get all sappy. Leave that to Sky.” 

“You started it.”   
  


Later at night, the other boys came inside. Wind was still passed out on the floor from his concussion.

“So,” Legend started. “Did it hurt?” Twilight looked up. 

“Like hell.” 

  
“Jeez did you pass out?” 

“After the second one yeah.” 

“You’re strong Pup.” Time said. 

“So all the men in your hometown have this mark?” 

“And women. Everyone once they turn eighteen.” Sky shivered. 

“Not to be rude. But I couldn’t imagine.” 

“No offense taken.” 

“Anything else weird about your town.” Four asked.

“Well, we don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“None at all?” Wild turned surprised.

“Nope, we tell each other everything. If it wasn’t obvious, I’m not too keen on that rule. Which is why, when we first met, I was not too happy about sharing.” Twilight laughed a bit. 

“Anything else,” Legend asked, curious. 

“Nope.” Twilight smiled, obviously hiding other things.

“There is!” Legend yelled. “I can tell.”

“Sorry y’all.” 

“Warriors your annoying ego is spreading. I hate it.” Legend folded his arms glaring at Warriors. 

“Huh?” Warriors who was barely listening looked around confused. 

“Come on tell us more.” 

“There’s nothing to tell.” 

After two days Warrior's head was clearer. And he was back to his cocky self. Twilight had gone up to him and asked if he remembered their conversation. Bits and pieces he said. After another day the boys decided that it was time to leave Kakariko. As they were leaving the black portal they had become accustomed to, emerged in front of them. When they went through they were in a dusty basement, there was a ladder in the light. Twilight was taken aback. But he grew a pair. And spoke. 

“Hey, guys. I think we’re in my basement.” All the boys climbed the ladder.

The boys walked outside. 

“We should talk to Bo, so I can tell him y’all are here.” 

Twilight was begging that there was no one in town. He wasn’t in the mood to talk more than he had too. They had arrived fairly early. But of course the second he walked into the town. Everyone was next to him so fast. They were so glad to see him. Oh, they missed him so much. They needed him here. He shouldn’t have left. They loved him dearly. They pulled Twilight away from Time and the other so fast. Suddenly he was in Bo's house. He was face to face with him. 

“I… I… I didn’t mean to leave. I would have told you but I didn’t have a chance-”

“Link. You’re fine. We’re just glad you’re back. Getting branded can be intense. We understand. The only mistake was not holding you after.” 

“It’s fine I don’t need anyone right now.” He tried to tell them. “I’m fine.” He tried to yell. “I don’t need any love.” But his voice was nothing compared to their intensity. He wasn’t sure who was hugging him where. Who was holding him where. They were squeezing him hard. Holding him down to his knees. Everything was happening too fast. His breathing turned into panic breaths.

He tried to think of the time Wild climbed a tree and he decided to call Wild, Cub. He tried to think of the time Sky tried to teach a baby bird to fly. He tried to think of the time when Wind tried explaining the ocean to them. He tried to think of the time Four found him as a wolf. And Twilight found him tiny. He tried to think about the long conversation with Warriors and his new family. He tried to think about Time. When he first showed him his Ocarina and played a song. But all those happy memories were ripped away when Ilia cupped his face.

“Link. I’m so happy you're back. We missed you so much.” She kissed his forehead. Twilight thought about Midna. “See… we love you no matter what.” 

There was a deep pain in his stomach and head. Everything became mushy mixing into each other. The sounds, the lights, the touches. He felt stiff and unable to move. He bit his tongue without thinking. Went limp. Then slipped into darkness.

_Is it possible to die of too many emotions?_


	11. Covert Torture.

The boys were standing by the entrance of Ordon. They had just watched Twilight’s family pull him away to the other side of the village. 

“Well damn.” Legend said. “Didn’t know they missed him that much.” 

“At least this place seems nice.” Sky said. “I was worried after Twilight showed us his burn.” 

“Yeah, his family seems to love him,” Hyrule said gazing at how nice Ordon looked. 

“They seem to love him… a lot.” Wind said. “I heard that Twi had a burn. Is he okay?”

“Yes.” Sky started. “It’s a brand.” 

“Sounds painful.”

The other Links stayed silent. 

“Time? You alright?” Warrior asked quietly. 

“Did Twilight seem… I don’t know… underwhelmed? I mean he hasn't seen his family in months and… I don’t know.” 

“I guess he seemed not excited. He might have been overwhelmed and just didn’t show it. I mean his family just,” Warriors chuckled. “Yanked him away.” 

“I just…” 

Time if you’re worried. Let’s go to where they took Twi. We can talk to them.” 

“Yeah, I wanna talk to them.” The group of boys walked to the building where the villagers took Twilight. Time knocked on the door. A minute passed before a large man walked out. “Hello, I’m Time. We were traveling with T- Link.” Time held his hand out. But Bo dismissed it, wrapping both his arms around Time. Time’s brain stopped as he received a hug from Bo. Definitely not what he expected. 

“Welcome to Ordon!” 

“Uh. Thank you… for having us.” Time said, still shocked. “We came with Link.” 

“Ah. Friends of his?”

“Yes.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Uh is Link inside?” Wind spoke up.

“He is. But he fell asleep.”

“What? But he just went inside?” 

“I know. I think he must have been tired from the long journey y’all been through. He passed out right in Uli’s arms.” 

“Oh, can we see him?” Wild said. “He recently had a burn…” Wild trailed off realizing what he said.

“Ah yes. Usually, we treat those. But the next day, my daughter went to find him. And he had left.” 

“We can explain.” Time said. 

“Then come inside.” Inside all the Link’s looked around. “Usually we don’t invite so many people at once. But you are all Link’s friends. Things haven’t been the same without him. We’re all glad he’s back.” The rest of Twi’s family was in a large room. 

“Yeah, you were all over ‘em when he came.” Legend said with a fabricated smirk.

“You must love him very much.” Sky said.

“Oh, yes. This is how this village runs. Love.”

“You brand people you love?” Time said coldly. “Isn’t that something?” 

“It’s our culture. If you’re worried over Link, he wanted it. It was the least he could do at the time.” 

“The least? That was a deep burn.”

“He did it as an assurance. That he’d stay with us forever. He was slipping a while back. Wrong people kept getting into his head. Messed with his morals. He had run away with some girl-”

“What’s wrong with that?” The atmosphere changed drastically. The Link’s felt uncomfortable.

“The people here are the only people who love him. We told him that no one on the outside would love him as much as we did. But he got carried away with that girl. I think Ilia told me her name was Midna.” 

“Just because she left him doesn’t mean that this is the only place he’ll find love.” Warriors said annoyed. 

“But she did leave. So he came back. He begged to come back.” Bo laughed. “It was hard to hold in that _I told you so_.”

“The hell is your problem? Link’s not a game he’s a person.” Time asked, angry.

“I just think it’s funny how loneliness can direct decisions.”

“Link doesn’t need you to be happy. He doesn’t need this place. When we first met him. He never smiled. He never talked to us only when necessary. But after a while. He opened up. And then I saw him smile.” 

  
“That doesn’t matter.” 

“But it proves that you're wrong!” Bo stopped for a second then laughed. He leaned in whispering. 

“Of course Link can find love somewhere else. But he doesn’t know that.”

“We’ll tell him,” Wild said. 

“It takes a few days for someone to become hooked to this lifestyle. To be controlled by it. Link’s lived here for years.” Time stood. “Don’t do anything stupid. If I told Link to grab his sword and kill you all while you're sleeping he’d do it.”

“Twilight would never.” Time said.   
  


“Then how about this.” Bo stood. “There’s been a terrible heat wave lately. Crops are shriveling up and turning into dust. The animals are dying of heat and hiding. We’re low on food. I tell LInk to take his sword and drive it through his heart, killing himself so we can eat him and stay alive. You think the hero would hesitate?” 

“He wouldn't do that.”

“We’ve done it with others in the past. It’s a part of our culture. He’d do it in a heartbeat.” 

“You're sick.” 

“Whatever you want to believe.” 

“Disgusting.” 

“Ilia!” Bo called randomly. 

“Yes, Father?” 

“How Link is doing?"

"He just woke up." 

“Send him down!” 

Twilight walked downstairs rubbing his forehead. 

“How are you doing Pup?”

“My head… it uh.” 

“How about your friends go rest in your house. We have a lot to talk about.” Time examined Twilight’s face for a sign of fear. Anything that could tell him that he was in danger. But Twilight nodded with no expression at all. 

“Oh okay. Do you guys need anything y’all look tired?”

“We’re… fine. We’ll meet you back at your house.” Twilight nodded and walked into the large room filled with his family. 

Back at Twilight house the Link’s were anxiously waiting for Twilight to return. But he didn’t come. Everyone was asleep except Wild and Time. Wild was flipping in and out of sleep. 

“Cub, go sleep. I’ll wait for him.” 

“No, I want to wait.”

“Alright.” 

“Why… Why is Twi’s family doing this? I don’t understand.” 

“I’ve seen these types of communities before. Cults.” 

“Were you a part of one?”

“No, but it’s hard to tell.”

“What do you mean?” 

“These types of places are disguised to look nice. To look safe. But when you look deeper, they are horrid.” 

“Do you think Twi knows this is a cult?” Time shrugged. 

“Maybe. Option one he knows but he’s choosing to stay in fear of being alone. Option two, he doesn’t know and he’s being brainwashed into thinking he’s happy.” 

“Is there an option where we are overeacting and he’s actually fine and we’re just overthinking this?”

“Sorry, Cub.” The door opened. Twilight came through.  
  


“Twilight! “ Both Time and Wild stood. 

“Hey.” Twilight moved through them trying to get to the ladder.

“Hey wait.” Time said. “Are you okay? Have you been crying? Your eyes-” 

“I’m fine. Just tired.” 

“Twilight.” Time touched his shoulder. 

“Don’t!” He smacked his hand away. “Don’t touch me.” 

“Ok. I won’t.” 

“Twilight are you-?” Wild started. 

“I’m fine. Just… can I go to bed?” 

“Yeah sorry, it’s late.” 

“Goodnight, guys.”


	12. Wither

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE comes in. Be warned violent stuff happens.

"...Twilight! Wake up!" Time shook Twilight until he opened his eyes. The sunlight from the window made him flinch. Twi was exhausted. "Twilight? You were having a bad dream. Then you stopped breathing. Are you okay?”

"Yeah, I’m good.” 

"I've never seen you have a nightmare."

"Ah well. I don’t want to bother Wolfie. Try to keep it to myself. Heh." Time's face fell. "I'm just joking." Time nodded.

"I know. What was it about?" Twilight opened his mouth but closed it. He stood from the floor.

"Nothing. It was about nothing. Where did everyone go?"

"They went to the spring nearby, with Ilia." Twilight nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about your dream, Pup? Is it tied to being back in your hometown?”

“I… don’t know. It was very, metaphorical. I wish if my dream wanted to tell me something. It would just tell me.” 

“Do you remember anything?”

“I got eaten by a monster I think. But I couldn't see it. Then the monster started nibbling on me but… then a hand came…hm… her hand warded away the monster.”

“Her?”

“Yeah, it was a girl.”

“Who?”

“Pft. I don’t know.” 

“Pup.” Time said not fully believing. 

“It’s the truth. I know a lot of girls.”

“Oh.”

“Not like that Time.”

  
“Well, then what happened after that?”

  
“Her hand started to burn. It felt so real. And I wanted to let go. But that goddamn monster was behind me. But then these… hands… grabbed me and pulled me out anyway.”

“Lots of ‘em?”

“Yeah?”

“Ten sets of hands?”

“I don’t know, maybe they felt familiar. Why does that matter?”

“Just keep going.” 

Well, not that much happens after that. The hands let go… and I get eaten alive.”

“That’s it?” 

“Yup, I woke up with the feeling of something nibbling on me. But I think that was you trying to wake me up.” 

“Do you understand why you had that dream?”

"I couldn't even if I tried." Time nodded. “What? Do you get it?”

“It’s pretty simple honestly.” 

“Oh.” Twilight looked slightly offended.

“I don’t mean to offend you. I think it’s hard for you to talk about it.” 

"Is it now?”

“Pup-”

“There’s nothing to analyze. Just a bad dream.” 

"Are you nervous about anything?"

“Time."

“Are you?”

“Even if I was, I shouldn’t be.” 

"Why?” Twilight signed. It seemed that question was one he dreaded. 

“Is not… really… appropriate to have feelings like that here. I mean you can, but, they almost punish you for feeling that way.”

“How?”  _ Hugs. _

“They always say that there’s no reason to feel anything but happiness. Because… I’m here.” Twilight whispered. Time nodded. He was angered, but not particularly surprised because he remembered what Bo told him. 

“It’s not true y’ know?”

“What?”   
  


“You can find happiness elsewhere.” Twilight stared at him for a while.

“Let’s just… let’s just go meet the others.”

“Okay.” 

In the spring, the boys were exploring the area. When they first arrived in Twilight’s world it was very dark. And the woods were very… bland. But the spring was gorgeous. So they were taking time exploring.

Wild had been talking to Ilia until he saw Time and Twilight walk inside. Twilight stood against the rocks. Facedown. Wild walked over, he stood next to him. Twilight gave him a tired smile.

“You’re not okay.” Twilight looked up. “Did something happen with you and Time? He looked sad a bit.” 

“I- uh- had a nightmare last night. The first one in years.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I should have waited when you were sleeping in.”

  
I’m fine Cub.”

“But you always help me when I have nightmares. It’s not fair that I wasn’t there for you.”

“Cub, it’s fine. It was just some dumb dream.” Wild nodded. 

“You’re still thinking about it though. Was it bad?”

“It was an experience. More thriller than horror.”

“Ilia told me something. Something about your family having a method of helping people when they're sad? She said that it helps you. Maybe we can tell her? She can help.” 

“Don’t- Don’t tell Ilia I’m not feeling well.” Twilight grabbed Wild’s shoulders. “I don’t need to be fixed right now. I’m okay.” There was so much fear on Twi's face. Wild frowned.

“Fixed?” Wild held Twilight’s shoulders. A weird wave of protection washed over him. “Twi what do you mean by fixed?” Twilight pulled back realizing his mistake. “There’s nothing wrong with you. And there’s nothing to fix.”

“I… shit I didn’t mean that-” 

“Link!” Ilia came over. “You slept in?” 

“Yeah sorry.” 

“It’s alright don’t apologize. Are you alright?”

“Yes! Just a bit sleepy.” 

“Alright then. Well, my father told me to tell you that he needs your help. There is a slight predicament happening .”

“Something bad happened?” 

“I’m afraid so.” 

“I’ll go see him.”

“Right now?” Wild said. 

“Yeah, we’ll talk later.” 

“Twi.” Wild whispered.

“We’ll talk later, it shouldn’t take long.” 

“But-”

“It’s fine Wild.”

Bo was outside his own house when Link came by. 

“Oh, good son. You’re here.” 

“Ilia said something happened?”

“Yes.” Bo opened his door and let Link inside. “Yesterday night Jaggle thought he heard something in the bushes. He brought Rusl over and found a young man stealing stuff from us.” 

“Who is he?” 

“Haven’t asked.”

“What did he steal?”

“Food.” 

“He was hungry then?”

“Link.”

“We can just give him some food and let him go. Tell him to not come back.” 

“Link, you weren't here. This midsummer has been especially cruel. The heat is blazing. We can’t lose food right now.” 

“I understand but-” 

  
“We’re keeping him in the wrestling room for now.” Bo walked inside and Link was following right after. The man from outside of Ordon was muffled screaming. 

“You’re all crazy. Let me go! Let me go!” He was tied laying on the floor. The whole town was there watching him angrily.    
  


“Come on son. Let’s end this.” Link sadly stared at the man. Rusl came up to him holding a large steel hammer. He held it out to him.

“What?” Twilight asked confused.

“You're eighteen now. It’s your turn. Get rid of the thief. He stole from your family.” Rusl dropped the hammer. Rusl turned back to Uli. She was sitting there smiling. Colin was on her lap covering his eyes. 

“I… I…” Twilight knew they did this. He’s seen them kill people before. But there was such a drastic difference between him holding the hammer. Watching a man his age scream for his life. He couldn’t do this. He couldn't kill a human, a person, the last person he killed was Ganondorf. That man deserved worse but in the end, when Link saw the life from his eyes fade, he felt bad. “I…” Now there was a person in front of him. A Hylian. Just like him. Fuck he didn’t even have that in common with his family. He couldn’t do this. 

“Take off your shirt son,” Rusl said in an odd tone. Like he was trying to cheer him on. “Come on. Be proud of where you came from.” Twilight took off the shirt. Slowly. He wasted as much time as he could just removing his shirt. He revealed the O burned on his back. 

Link practically inched his way to the thief. He kept looking the other way trying not to see the man. But then he was there, standing above him. Link lifted the hammer. The man frantically started moving trying to get out of his ropes.

"Fuck." Twilight dropped the hammer. He took off the man's gag. "What's your name?"

"Oh please, man. Don't kill me please!"

"Just tell me your name."

"Toren. My name is Toren."

"Do you have a family?"

"Yes! Yes! Please-"

"Where?" 

"In Castle Town, Hyrule."

"I'll tell them-"

"No no! Just let me go. Please! I've given the stuff back! Please don’t kill me.” 

“If I don’t… they’ll… they’ll just do it… I’m sorry.” 

Behind him, his family started cheering him on. Telling him that he could do it. Telling him how to do it. Telling him that the thief deserved it. Twilight brought the hammer up. The praises became louder and the pleads from the man in front of him became more hysterical. Twilight couldn’t keep himself together.

He dropped the hammer. 

"I'm sorry! I can't! I can't! This is… this is crazy!"

"Link." Bo walked up to him. "I'm disappointed. I thought you said you'd do anything for us."

"I can't kill him. I just can’t do it!"

"Then here." Bo handed Link a white pill. 

"What is that?"

"It will help you." 

"I can't. I don’t want to kill him! He doesn’t deserve this!” 

"Take the pill, it will make it easier.”

“No. I can’t.” He didn’t notice they were all around him. He didn’t notice that there was never a choice. He was always going to do what they wanted. No matter how much he struggled.

  
  
  
  


“Time?” Wind called. All the Links were Twilight’s house waiting for him to come back. “I don’t understand Twilight’s family.”

“I know. They’re an interesting group.” 

“I get that Bo is bad. But Rusl seemed nice. And Ilia seemed nice. And Uli too… She reminded me of my grandmother. Are they just good at pretending?”

“Oh no… they aren't pretending.” All the Links began listening in. “Bo is good at what he does. It’s manipulation. He knows how to get people to follow. He knows how to control them. And when you’re born in that environment. It’s truly difficult to see anything else.” 

“So Uli and Rusl they are...?”   
  


“They are good people whose actions are made by a sadist.” 

“It’s horrible.” Sky said. “The way they make it look so nice.” 

“It gives a man trust issues.” Warriors mumbled.

“Do you think Twi is happy?” Wild asked. 

“I think he thinks he’s happy. I think he thinks that this is for the best.” Time said.

“But under that manipulation… do you think he’s happy here?” 

“No, I don’t. The environment here is… it’s extremely unhealthy. It withers you.”

“Okay.” Legend said. “So how the hell do we get him out?”

“We… we wait. And hope that Twilight comes with us willingly.”

“We can’t do that!” Wild yelled. “That would take too long!”

“I know Wild but,” Time paused. “Twilight has lived with these people for years. He’s known them longer. If we don’t do this right, he won’t leave.”

“But Bo... you heard what he said about Twi. He could hurt him.”

“I know! But… if we act rash. And Twilight doesn’t feel safe around us. He won’t come with us. And you are right Sky. They hide the pain in love. Twi doesn’t want to be alone.” 

“So he would rather choose them?” Four asked. Time nodded.

Everyone sighed. 

“I know,” Time mumbled. “But we’ll leave soon.”

“Poor kid.” Warriors whispered.

  
  
  


Twilight's head pounded with every breath he took. His vision was wavering. Going in and out. There was a command barked out behind him. And he couldn’t think about anything else, he couldn’t stop it. They forced him to eat a white pill. And he still didn’t want to kill Toren. But when Bo said to drop the hammer...Twilight brought it up and slammed it down against the man’s face. But at the last minute, the man moved. Half of his nose and mouth flattened. Blood gushing out everywhere. Parts of Toren’s head were scattered around. There was a little splatter of blood on Twilight’s hands.

“Finish it son.” Link felt horribly weak but he brought up the hammer again. And let it fall on the man’s face bouncing back a little. Twilight dropped the hammer falling to his knees. He was tired of not being able to breathe. This always happened when he had to do anything his family wanted. His panic breaths echoed in the room. But then, of course, his family felt the need to comfort him. As they came to him hugging him, his panic breaths did indeed stop. Because he inhaled deeply and screamed painfully. All that pain he felt, they promised it would go away. But it was mellowing inside and for the first time he let it out. In a tormented scream.

He had just killed a man. For a family, he wasn’t sure he loved. 

Twilight screamed and it was heard faintly from his house. The boys in his house stopped. 

“What was that?” Wild asked. 

“It was a scream.” Time answered.

“Oh no.” Sky started. “Twilight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Where have I been? Trying not to fail high school! :D I don't like online classes but it's way easier to cheat now. ( I've had this chapter since I've uploaded the last two, but kept changing it until I liked it. Hope y'all like it! And thanks for reading this far. :)


	13. This Is a Cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

They have never done this before. But then again. He never screamed this much in their presence. Link was on his knees sobbing in grief for what he just did,  _ murder _ . And for some reason, they were crying with him.  _ Were they sad too? _ Were they feeling his pain? They had to be or they wouldn't be screaming. When he screamed angrily; they did. When he cried in grief; they did. They knew how he felt right now and he felt awful. They were sharing his pain.  _ Would anyone else? _

That assurance, that he would be safe here, it  _ should _ have made him feel better. But again, his breathing picked up. And honestly, all he wanted, was for them to let go. That’s all he ever wanted. But that was always too much to ask for.

“What the fuck!?” Warriors yelled. He and Time were at the door. The other Links were behind them. Twilight wanted to say something. He couldn't tell if he wanted to call for help or tell them to leave. His family’s hugs were so entrapping. His throat collapsed on itself. He couldn't say anything. 

Time was in shock. Standing there with no real expression, staring at Bo. Maybe there was some anger, Twilight couldn't tell.

Warriors were flipping back and forth from the body with the smashed head. Unable to keep curses out of his mouth.

Wild seemed also in shock, but was staring at Twilight. His emotions kept changing. He was angry but sad, confused. But above all, he was  _ so _ angry.

Sky was glancing between Twilight and Bo, he had a sad expression. He was specifically ignoring the body. He hated gore.

Legend was behind Warriors cursing as well. He seemed stressed about the immense hugging that was taking place.

Hyrule was hunched over gagging. The room was filled with the smell of blood. Twilight looked at the head that was flattened. He felt like gagging too. 

Wind was staring at Twilight too. But his expression, genuine confusion. 

Twilight felt a little embarrassed in the middle of his guilt. He looked down at the ground, ashamed.

“Welcome,” Bo said nonchalantly. “I would prefer you didn’t curse during this time. We’re doing something special at the moment.”

“You killed him!” Warriors yelled pointing at the dead body. “You smashed his head in!” 

“I didn’t kill anybody. Link was brave enough to do that favor.” Time awoke from his shock. He started walking towards Twilight but Bo stood in front of him. “Give Link a moment. His family is helping him right now.”

“Helping?” Time stuttered. “He looks like he’s gonna pass out.”

“This is insane.” Sky said looking away from the body. “Twilight would never.” 

“These people are fucking crazy,” Legend mumbled. 

"This isn't the first time," Bo said. 

" _ What _ ?" Time said sharply. 

"Not every person who stumbles in Ordon wants to change. Change is hard and scary. Sometimes people try to leave with wrong opinions about what happens here. Some people have to die because they refuse to understand. This situation is different obviously. He stole in our village, and in our village if you steal you get punished."

"You've made him kill before?!" Time yelled.

"I’ve never forced him to kill anyone. But this is the first time he  has killed anyone."

“That's a lie. I’m taking him.” Time said. “This is-”

“He’s happy here, what if he doesn’t want to leave?” Time didn’t answer mostly because he had ruled everything Bo says as bullshit. 

“There’s no way you could be happy here, Hyrule said. “This is why being alone is better.” 

“It is not your job trying to control what culture is right or wrong," Bo said.

“I think it’s pretty easy to decide.” Four said gagging at the dead body. “The proof’s right there.”

“Move, Bo.” Time started, trying to hold in his anger. “He's crying.” 

“Fine. Link? Stop crying alright? You’ll be okay.” Twilight seemed to do a form of nodding before he stopped crying completely. The silence that came after was maddening. The Links expressions changed to horror. “See? Everything’s alright.”

“What did you do to Twilight?” Wind asked, worried.

“This place isn't healthy.” Time walked over to the body pointing at it. “You made Link kill him. I know you did! And you hurt them. All of them, not just Link! Manipulation and lies… I don’t know what you’re gaining from hurting them but… but this...” Time gave him an angered glare. “This is a cult.” 

“You don’t understand the radiation of happiness that expels from this village. It doesn’t matter if the whole world hates us. Because we have each other. And I know, even Link makes the un **think** able choice to leave with you. He’ll always come back. And we’ll always love him unconditionally. No matter what.” There was a fizzing sound. “Because this is his home, Ordon.”

“Time move!” Wild yelled. 

As Time was moving an electric arrow whizzed by his face. It hit Bo’s right shoulder. Bo’s scream made everyone stop. They let go of Twilight. Wild ran with his bow in hand and grabbed Twilight’s wrist. He turned running and left. The other Links turned around following. Time was backing away from all of them. Bo was on the ground electricity coursing through his arm. 

“You’re a sick man.” Time turned. 

  
  
  


Wild had passed Twilight’s house and was running inside Faron Woods. He stopped after realizing he had no idea where they were going. They took a breather. Wild let go of Twilight’s hand. 

“Twilight.” Wild stopped at his name. What he just saw. The hugging. “I don’t even know what to say. I’m so sorry that-” 

“S’okay.” Wild looked at him. Twilight was sitting on the ground. Wild was hoping for him to continue. But that’s all he had to say.

“Yeah, you’ve been through a lot today. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Wild. You did nothing wrong. It was my fault for bringing you all here. Wind didn’t have to see all that. None of you should have.”

“It’s not your-”

“Hey!” Warriors called from a distance. “You guys good... uh... physically?” Wild nodded slowly. Twilight didn’t answer. “I’m sure Time wants to get as far away as we can from here.” Warriors looked at Twilight. “Any ideas.” 

“Um.” Twilight talked lethargically. 

“Warriors, maybe we should give him some space,” Wild said. 

“I will, but we need to leave soon.” Warriors glanced at Twilight. He ignored his empty expression and spoke. “Come on Twi is there any place we can stay? Anyplace far?”

“Um, yeah. I…” Twilight got lost again in his words. 

“What about Hyrule Castle? You have one here right? Is that far?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we go there?”   
  


“Yeah, sure.”

“Good.” 

“But wait,” Wild spoke out. “You told me once Twi that sometimes Rusl comes to Hyrule Castle. Would he do that again?” Twilight rubbed his neck. 

“Yeah, I guess he would.” 

“Ok, shit.” Warriors sighed. “Any other place that’s hidden better?”

“Kakariko?”

“Oh, you have one here too.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Alright, then we’ll head there.” Warriors said. “I’ll leave you be.” Twilight didn’t answer; he seems fixated on the scenery. Staring at the trees like they were speaking to him. 

They didn’t stand for long. The rest of the boys finally caught up. Time showed up moments later staring at the ground with an angered face. 

“Did you kill him?” Warriors asked Time. But Wild spoke up.

“The arrow hit his shoulder! It couldn’t have killed him!” Wild glanced at Twi and was surprised to see no expression.

“I was talking to Time.” 

“Oh.” Wild stepped back. 

“Did you kill him?” Time hesitated.

“No.” He was disappointed in his own answer. He had stayed back, for a moment, watching Twilight’s family try to help Bo’s shoulder. He kept recalling what just occurred. It all must have happened in under ten minutes. Hearing that scream. Running over, then seeing Twilight’s family… 

Seeing the body…

Seeing his pup's tears and horrified face…

“Oh, I left my stuff,” Twilight said too casually. 

“I have it.” Four started handing Twi’s stuff to him. With his shirt off everyone could see his burn mark. The two Os. It was a sickening reminder that forgetting what had happened here would be its own mission. 

“Thanks.” Twi put on his gear and turned to the road. “Let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I know this is what y'all were waiting for, I have some more ideas for this story before we finally close it.


	14. Gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about suicide if that is too much then skip this chapter it's kinda a filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUICIDE TW. 
> 
> They talk about suicide, that's it, but this is pretty depressing in the beginning. But it's worth it in the end. 
> 
> This is my longest chapter didn't mean for that to happen. 3000 words aren't that much anyway.

The Links were taking a needed break on the bridge. Everyone was minding their own business relaxing in their own way. Time was sitting staring at Hyrule Field from the floor. For the past days, he’s been traveling with the group. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it. The memory of Twilight crying sitting next to a dead body, while his whole family hugs him; it couldn’t be forgotten easily. 

Time sighed. He pulled out a pouch from his pocket and opened it. Two small white pills were there. Time was positive that this was used to force Twilight to kill someone. Time wanted to ask Twilight about it. But every day he hesitated. He didn’t want to trigger anything. Twilight didn’t need to think about it right now.

Time glanced over. Twilight was standing across the bridge from him. He was glancing at something. Twilight had been doing a lot of that. Aimlessly gazing. Always looking at nothing. He didn’t talk as much, and when he did it was always short. But no one could blame him. There was probably a lot on his mind. 

“Time?” 

“Yes?” Time put the cloth back in his pocket. Hyrule was standing there. But then sat down to him. “Are you alright, Hyrule?” 

“I’m worried about Twilight. But I don’t know what to do.” 

“I know, I think we’re all confused a bit. I’ve never seen a hug send someone into a panic attack.”

“No, not that. I mean yeah I’m confused about that it’s just…” Hyrule trailed off trying to find the words. 

“I get it.” Legend said randomly from behind. “I saw you staring at him lately Hyrule. I know what you mean.” 

“Not sure I follow exactly.” Time said. 

“I’m worried Twilight might hurt himself,” Hyrule mumbled. 

“Hm.” Time turned to Twilight. He was still there. Staring out in the distance. “I’m ashamed to say I’m not entirely surprised. Is it because of his behavior?”

“I’m aren’t sure.” Legend said. “Warriors told me something you might want to know. Hyrule can you keep watching Twi?” He nodded. Time and Legend walked over to Warriors. “Hey, War. Tell Time what you told me.” 

“About Twi?” 

“You think he’ll hurt himself?” Time asked.

“It’s a possibility.” Warriors sighed, a sad look on his face. “Look. You know what war can do to a person. There was this one time. Back before I met any of you. One of my soldiers wasn't doing so well in his mind. I mean we all weren’t, we were on a losing streak. He was more absent-minded. Quieter. Dozed off at times. Staring at nothing. Ate less.”

“Kinda like Twi. Did he eat today?”

“He did, but nonetheless, one day, one of my soldiers came up to me. He said that someone was on a bridge. And that they were thinking about jumping. I saved him the first time… but the second. We found his body a few days later. His sword was through his chest.” 

“God… I’m sorry-.” 

“My point is. When I asked him about it before he died. He told me that his emotions were overwhelming. That he just snapped for a bit. And that he didn’t want to feel his pain anymore. Felt like there was no other choice. Zelda told me that when people go through trauma. Their actions sometimes… they can’t even think because of the internal pain. Twilight went through a lot that day. He loves them but they also abused him. He’s probably hurt and confused. And for fuck sake he  _ killed  _ someone. How the hell is he gonna cope?”

“I should talk to him. Try to understand what he’s feeling. I should try to remind him that there is always a reason to live.” 

“It would be best if he heard it from you. But… don’t push him.”

“We should just keep an eye on him. Maybe someone should always be by his side?” Legend said.

“No.” Time said turning to him. “We should keep an eye on him but... you saw the way his family was hugging him. If we suffocate him… he might not feel safe with us.” 

“Okay. So who should watch him?” Warriors asked.

“I’m going to talk to him right now. When I’m done just stand here and watch. He seems fixated on something.”

“Okay.” 

“Here I go.” Time slowly walked towards Twilight. Trying to think of exactly what to say. He wanted to say he was sorry. Oh, Time was so sorry about what happened. But saying sorry, it felt… stale. So rehearsed. Time also thought of hugging him. But obviously, that’s a horrible idea. Time thought about asking Twilight if he wanted to talk about it. But why would Twilight want to relive what he just went through a few days ago? After all those considerations, Time ended up talking about the water. Trying to get that numb look in his eyes to sparkle like the water below him.

“Are you looking at the water?” Time said. “It’s beautiful.”

“No. Not really.” 

“Oh, just thinking I see.” 

“Just… staring.” 

“Well,” Time tried to lighten the mood. “The weather is nice today. And sometimes it's nice to ignore all stimulants.” Time paused hating those words a bit. He remembered what Warriors told him. “But feeling emotions… pleasant emotions… that’s good too.” 

“But sometimes you feel too much. I don’t think that’s very healthy either. Sometimes it’s better to feel nothing.”

“Twilight?” 

“When I first came to Ordon. They were so nice. And I just lost my parents. I remember being so sad. I was in the woods for… a while. It was lonely. I had stumbled on a bridge. And there was a girl. Ilia. And her smile. It was so sweet.” Twilight had a pained grin. “Then she took me to everyone else. And they were so nice. And I was really happy. There were so many hugs. So many kisses. They gave me so many presents that day. It was the first time I felt happy in weeks.” Twilight’s smile faded.

“And then Ilia she… she grabbed my face. And said that she loved me. And… I remember the happy feeling fading a bit. I didn’t know what to say. I just met her. How could I love her already? It’s impossible. But… the longer I waited to answer. The louder they spoke to me. Constantly filling my head with so many praises I… I felt like… “ Twilight paused for a while. Time didn’t push.

“Overwhelming. It was so overwhelming. Her hands made my face feel warm. But everything else was cold. Their words were nice… but very demanding. I was happy that someone loved me again. But everything felt cracked. I was so stressed. There were so many emotions. But I didn’t want her to let go. So I told her that I loved her back. Even though I didn’t mean it. That was the first lie I told them. Then they all held me. Hugged me. I didn’t like it.” 

“Twi I’m-”

“Is it possible to die of too many emotions?” Time didn’t answer. “That’s what I’ve been feeling like lately. Like when we first came. I went to Bo’s house. This time when they hugged me.” Time jumped a bit. Angered that he was so close to stopping it. “God it felt…” Twilight shook his head rubbing his forehead. “It was hard to breathe. Hard to think. Hard to feel. I- I passed out. I thought I was dying. I bit the hell out of my tongue.” Twilight touched his mouth.

“He said… he said that you were asleep. I should have done something. But he…” Time stopped not wanted to mention Bo anymore. 

“After all those emotions… I think I would rather just feel nothing.” Time’s heart stopped. 

“You can be a part of a family that you choose. It doesn't have to be them. It doesn’t have to be painful.” 

“I don’t think I could. I think it would just remind me of them. I think being alone is better for me.”

“Twi.” 

“That way you don’t get hurt.” 

“Twilight.” 

“And you don’t get overwhelmed with emotions. Everything makes sense.” 

“But-” 

“When you all leave. I’ll just live by myself.”

“You can’t live by yourself, that's too lonely.” 

“It’s better than living with people that disguised pain with love.” 

“Not everyone is like that.”

“The first person... I loved... outside of Ordon left me. Just like they said she would. Not all people are like that but I don’t want to let anyone in, if there's even a chance they’ll hurt me. I can’t go through that again.” 

“Not everyone you care about will leave.”

“You guys are.”

“Were not going anywhere.”

“I mean after this mission. We were brought here against our will. Once we’re done. The goddess will split us apart again.” Time sighed. “That’s gonna hurt so much.”

“That may be true. I cannot lie. But being alone, from experience. It’s not good for you. And when you're alone no one can help if you’re struggling.”

“The only reason I’m struggling is because of people.”

“I mean staying alive.”

“What?”

“Sometimes when people are alone, and they are hurting... they do rash things that no one can stop. When people are around, they can help.” Twilight paused.

“What are you implying?” He whispered.

“We've been worrying about you.” Twilight frowned. “I know you’ve been through a lot. If it ever becomes too much you can talk to us.” 

“You guys can’t help.”

“We can try-”

“You can’t bring Toren back! Or the other people that…” Twilight face twitched a bit.

“That wasn’t your fault Twi. They forced you to kill him-” 

“That doesn’t change anything. I killed a person…” Time’s mission to get the numb look out of Twilight’s eyes was a success. Twilight’s looked like he was in so much pain. He created a new problem. 

“Twilight, I’m sorry. Just tell me if you need help.”

“I’m fine. I don't need others right now.” 

“But Twi you went through so much. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through. Getting help from other people isn’t bad.” Time looked up and was surprised to see an angered look on Twilight’s face. 

“This… this is just another form of what they were doing.” 

“What? No! This is completely different! Pup, I care about you.” Time touched Twilight’s shoulders. Twi grabbed it slowly. And push it off.

“That’s what they said! You’re trying to make me stay so I have to need you!” 

“Twilight that’s not-” 

“No.” 

“Twilight.”

“No! I don’t need you to help me. I’m fine.” Twi turned around walking away.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back later.” 

“Twilight look at me.” Time grabbed Twilight’s hand. “Do you think... I’d hurt you… or want to hurt you... the way they did? Worst then they did? They burnt your back and drugged you. You think I could do that?” Twilight didn’t answer. Not right away at least. His mind thinking about the question. He wanted to say yes and give a definitive answer. He wanted to trust Time, he did trust Time, and he knew that they would never harm him. He wanted to believe that but there was a voice in his mind. Telling him to be careful. Telling him to be alone. To never be pained by affection again.

“I’ll- I’ll be back,” Twi said in a quick whisper. 

“Twilight-” 

“I’ll be back.” This time he ran away. 

Time shamefully walked back to the group. 

“Didn’t go well?” Warriors said sarcastically with no smile on his face. “How is he doing?” 

“Now well. I didn’t even get to ask him if he’s feeling… y’ know. He left into the woods.”

“How’re you doing?”

“I was stupid.” Time ignored the question. “I tried to relate to him. But I never grew up in a cult. I don’t _ really _ know what it’s like to love someone so much and have them hurt you.” 

“You seem to know a lot about cults though.” 

“Well, when the moon’s falling you see the craziest of people.” Warrior stood confused. 

“What?” But Time walked away. 

“Wild, Four can you all do me a favor?” They looked up. “Follow Twi. Not too close you know him. Just make sure he’s okay, okay?” 

“He’s not okay?” Wild asked. 

“Would you be?” Wild looked down. 

“We’ll look for him.” Four spoke. “Come on Wild.” They left.

Around Hyrule field, there were pockets of forest around. The two kept looking around scavenging for food while also looking for Twilight. Four spoke. 

“Did you hear Time talking with Legend and Warriors?” 

“A little.”

“Do you think Twilight would actually kill himself.” Those words made Wild frown. 

“Of course not,” Wild said looking elsewhere.

“Do you mean that? Or is it hard to think about?”

“Yeah, I mean it.” A quick response. “Let’s just keep going.”

“It’s hard for me to think about.” Wild stopped. He turned to Four. He was fiddling with his thumbs. “I don’t want anything like that to happen again.” Wild's frown disappeared.

“You… you’ve lost someone… like that?”

“Mm. I guess. I didn’t know him. But I saw the way it affected my grandfather.”

“I see.” 

“At first I was worried that I might feel what my grandfather was feeling. When he lost his son. And then I thought about losing Twi- and that… It’s hard to think about.”

“I think my Zelda felt like that at times.” Four looked up. “She thought she was a failure. A lot of our friends died that day. Her father included. Everyone kept telling her... or I guess implying that she was useless if she could unlock that stupid power. When she couldn’t do it. And we lost all our friends… I think she felt that way. But I never asked about it. Because it was hard to think about. Maybe I should have.” 

“Hey!” Legend.

“What are you doing here?” Four asked.

“Time told me he sent y’all to find Twilight. I wanted to come.”

They went into an awkward silence. 

“I’m-” Legend started then stopped when they heard a faint sound of a horn. 

“What was that?” Four asked. 

“Come on let’s go see if he’s okay.” The three of them dashed towards the sound. 

Farther down in the field.

“What do you want?” Twilight was staring up at a pig. King Bulblin was alone. Strange.

“I told you this before. I follow those who are strong to survive.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“You killed Ganondorf. Now you’re the strongest. I’ll follow you.” 

“I don’t want anything to do with you.” King Bulblin paused. 

“Then we will pillage to our heart's content.”

“No! Just go to the desert and stay there!” 

“No.” King Bublin then brought out a horn.

“Great.” Twilight brought out his sword and shield. Twilight had one plan. As King Bulblin and his pig came rushing down. He grabbed the gale boomerang from his stuff and threw it at him. Dazed from the wind, King Bublin lost control of the pig and slowed down. Enough time for him to jump on top of the pig and swing his sword at King Bublins head. And that’s what he did until…

He swung his sword and saw Toren. 

He stopped right at his neck. Twilight thought he left Ordon. 

The pig hit a rock and King Bublin and Twilight went flying into the ground. He tried to stand. But he couldn’t. Was there someone holding him down? He just tried to kill someone.  _ Again _ . He thought he was in Hyrule field. He thought- but he was back in the wrestling room. He was above Toren’s body. And now, they were all hugging him.  _ Suffocating. _

“I can’t…” He thought he was away from them. But he was wrong. 

“Twilight!” Wild sat near Twi. He wasn’t crying this time but his face. It was the same face after he killed Toren. Wild turned. “Legend! Four! Keep that thing back.” Wild turned back to Twilight. “You’ve helped me through this. I can help you. Okay, what do you do when I’m like this? Okay well, you usually turn into Wofie. Obviously, I can’t do that so that’s not an option. Sometimes you talk to me. Is this even helping?” Wild looked up, Twilight was shaking slightly. “Hey, Twi-” Wild held out his hand. Twilight flinched. 

“Shit- I’m sorry.” Wild pulled. “I won’t touch you if you don’t want me too.” Twilight exhaled. His family never cared about how he felt. If hugging made him nervous he had to deal with it. Before when he said stop they hugged harder. They never did what he asked.  _ Cub _ .

“Wild?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” 

“Are you sure you aren't responding.”

“Yeah.” Twilight stood up slowly. King Bublin was gone once more leaving to fight another day. “I’m okay.”

“You hesitated,” Legend yelled from afar. He sounded annoyed. “Doing that will get you killed.” 

“Legend.” Wild started. “Please he-”

“No, he’s right,” Twilight said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I get it.” Twilight turned from then walking back to the bridge. He couldn’t believe Wild dealt with those… flashbacks. It was horrible. He truly believed they were surrounding him. Twilight walked away from the group to the edge of the bridge. He could feel everyone’s individual hands. He knew who they were. He climbed on the bridge and sat down. When he looked up his friends were staring at him terrified. 

“Are you guys… okay?”

“I’d feel better... if you step away from the ledge.” Time said.

“Why does it matter? I’m just sitting.”

“You’re right. You’re right. Just… please just step away from the edge.” 

“I’m sick of you guys worrying about me.” 

“We can’t help it!” Hyrule yelled. “We don’t want you to die.” Twilight stood from the ledge. Everyone relaxed for a second. 

“Who said anything about dying? Jumping off wouldn’t even kill me!”

“I just…” Hyrule stuttered. Warriors spoke up.

“We’re just worried you might do something…”

“Something!? Say it! What are you so worried about!?”

“We’re worried,” Time paused. “That you might commit suicide.” 

_ Twilight laughed.  _ Wild thought in his head. 

_ No. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. _ Wild thought he was being sarcastic. But Twilight’s whole figure relaxed. 

“That’s it?” Twi said.  _ That’s it.  _ Wild thought confused.

“What do you mean that’s it!?” Legend yelled. “We’ve been worried like shit!”

“I would tell y’all to stop worrying but look who I’m looking at.” Twi chuckled. They did not. “I am not going to do anything to harm myself.” 

“But how do we know-”

“Because I don’t want to die. I just… want to be happy.” 

“I’m-” 

“Time I swear to god if you apologize again I’m jumping right off that ledge.” Time looked up surprised. There was a soft smile on Twilight’s face. It sparkled… like the water. “Just kidding.”

“You-!” Time relaxed. “You're gonna be the death of me.” He smiled back. 

Their spirits were way better as they walked towards Kakariko village. But as they stumbled upon the entrance. Twilight stopped.

“Rusl's here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You worry a lot old man.”
> 
> “I care about you Pup. Not like them though.”
> 
> “Yeah, I know. Losing you is worth it. Even if… one day you leave.”
> 
> “Twilight.” 
> 
> “You’d never hurt me. And- and I trust you. And I- uh… Time? You’re hugging me?” 
> 
> “I know. I’m sorry.”
> 
> “Are you gonna let go?”
> 
> “Soon.”


	15. Corporal Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corporal Punishment  
> (n.) physical punishment, such as caning or flogging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for a bit. I took some time off to enjoy graduation and to support Black Lives Matter. But here I am writing again. (Please say if there is a mistake anywhere.)

The moment Kakariko was in sight Twilight knew Rusl was there. The carriage tracks were fresh. And from a distance, he could smell Rusl and Fado.

“Sorry, but I think we should go back. Back towards Hyrule Castle; so we can meet Zelda.” Twi said turning to the group. He thought he was going to meet angered faces. But they didn’t seem annoyed at all. 

“It’s fine we understand.” Time said. “I don’t think I’m ready to see them yet.” Legend nodded. “I think I know why they have a cart with them.”

“You think they sent a lot of people after Twilight?” Wild said. Time shook his head.

“They want you Wild. Well- they probably want all of us. But especially you.” Wild jumped shocked.

“What?”

“It's because you attacked Bo,” Twilight mumbled. 

“R-right...Forgot I did that.” Wild whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I kinda just _did_ before I thought. Heh.” 

“And you grabbed me away from them. They probably want to kill you.” 

“Twi.” 

“What? I’m not gonna let them. Besides you’re strong enough to stop all of ‘em if you put your mind to it.” Wild pouted. 

"I don't want to hurt your family."

"You hurt Bo."

"You consider him your family?" Hyrule asked, puzzled.

"Well, I guess.” He was met with confused expressions. “I mean I've lived with them for so long I can't just act like I don’t care about them.” Twilight understood why they were so uneasy by his statement. But he couldn’t explain. Yes, his family hurt him. Badly. But there has to be some love behind it. “Let’s go before they see us.” 

  
  
  


When they reached Castle Town, it was a different environment then what they were used to. It didn’t look as safe as Ordon did. And that was a good thing. Nobody paid them much attention, the opposite of Ordon. Twilight spoke up. 

“I need to go do something. We can meet back here in an hour. Then we’ll go talk to Zelda.” 

“Wait!” Time touched Twilight’s shoulder. “You’re going to his family. Aren’t you?”

“I have to Time. It’s not fair to him if I don’t.” Time nodded.

“You’re right. Are you going alone?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Take Sky and Wild with you.”

“They had nothing to do with it.”

“I know but you should have some protection.” 

“From what?” 

“Pup just think about it for a second.” Twilight looked down seeming confused. Then sighed. 

“Ok. What are you going to do?”

“Don’t worry we’ll entertain ourselves.” Twilight looked over, Hyrule and Legend were teasing each other. Warriors was talking to Wind while shamelessly pointing at some soldiers. 

“Okay then. Sky! Cub! Can y’all come with me for a second?” They nodded and followed as Twilight led them through stone buildings. The city was a nice change. The countryside had left a bad taste in their mouths. As the people rushed past them Sky and Wild felt a strange sense of serenity. 

  
  
  


“So what _are_ we going to do?” Warriors’ asked, looking at the castle. Time inhaled. 

“Entertain ourselves. I don’t know about you but I’m famished.”

“Oh, so you didn’t lie to the rancher?” 

“No, I couldn’t have. On the bridge he let himself be vulnerable. He let us know something that was probably hard to say. He told us the truth. He told us… _I don’t want to die. I want to be happy._ ”

“We were bugging him a lot.” 

“I think we should leave him be for a bit.” 

“But then, why make Sky and Wild go with him?” 

“I don’t like that Twilight’s going to see Toren’s family. If someone killed my son. Or killed any of you. I'd spend the rest of my life finding that person, so I could kill them.” Warriors glanced at Time. He had a blank expression.

“Thanks, old man.” 

“Let’s go eat.” 

  
  
  


“Do you know where he lived?” Wild asked.

“I have an idea. He smelled faintly like bread. There’s a bakery nearby. Maybe we’ll get lucky.” 

  
  
  


Through a small window, Twilight could see a picture of a man. It was a guess but it looked similar to Toren. Twilight stared at the picture. A tanned skin man with dark hair. Smiling. It was different from the man he found. That Toren was terrified begging for his life. Twilight had never begged for his life. Even when he fought Ganondorf. He couldn’t imagine what that felt like. That fear... must have been horrible. 

“I think this is the house,” Twilight muttered.

“How?” Sky questioned.

“There’s a picture on the table that kind of looks like him. Before…” Twilight looked down.

“Are you ready?” Wild asked, noticing the tension in his friend's eyes. 

“No.” 

Twilight knocked on the door. He had taken many deep breaths but the anxiety was persistent. A young woman opened the door. She was wiping her hands with a cloth. There was flour on her apron. She looked nothing like Toren. Toren had short dark hair. And he was a Hylian. This woman had long blonde hair with round ears. 

“Who’re you?” Her voice was sharp and deep. 

“Are… do you know who Toren is?” 

“He’s my step-son. Hasn’t been home in a while. If he stole something from you. I don’t have it. Nor do I have the money to pay for it so...”

“It’s… it’s not that. Can I come inside? I have to tell you something.” The women reluctantly moved out of the way. “Uh. Sky, Wild just stay here.” 

“But-”

“It’s fine just wait here.”

“But Time said-” 

“It’s okay Cub.” They backed off.

She closed the door. Wild and Sky looked at each other worried. 

“Sky! Wild!” Wind came up running. “Where’s Twilight?” 

“Wind?” Sky said. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to talk to Twi because he’s been so distant lately.” Wind paused. “It’s because of his family right?” Sky and Wild looked away. “No will tell me anything. Every time I ask they always get quiet. Twilight’s been through a lot I know! And then on the bridge, Hyrule says that Twi might… I dunno I wish I understood more.” 

“In truth Wind.” Sky started scratching his hair. “We don’t understand much more. Not even Time knows why Bo did what he did.”

“He’s like Ganondorf.” Sky stepped back. “He wants to feel powerful. He wants control. But instead of magic. Bo messes with people’s heads. He messed with Twilight’s head probably. That’s the only reason I could see Twi killing someone.” Sky stood shocked. 

“Yeah,” Wild said. “You’re right.” 

“Twilight went inside to talk to Toren’s family. Once he’s done we’ll go meet the others.” Wind nodded. “I’ll try to explain everything.”

  
  
  


“Time?” Legend called. “You’re picking at your food like a child.” Time looked up rubbing his eyes. He was tossing around a ball of meat on his plate. 

“Sorry.” Time apologized but continued the play with his food. He was sitting at a table with Legend and Warriors, while Four and Hyrule sat at another. 

“This… probably…” Warriors spoke up. “This probably isn’t the best time to say this. But Twilight hasn't been sleeping well.” Time didn’t react. “You knew?” 

“What can I do? Force him to sleep? I can’t make him.” 

“It’s unhealthy for him to go this long with rest,” Legend muttered. 

“I know!” Time yelled, signed, then apologized. “We’ve talked about it. He says he’s trying but… it’s not working.”

“Is it nightmares?”

“No, he just… he’s just stressed.” They sat quietly for a moment. Eating their food and hearing others talk around them. Legend dropped his spoon.

  
“Why’d you let Twilight go to his family?” 

I’m hoping... in the slight chance... they forgive him.”

“Forgive!?” Legend shouted standing up. People turned to them confused. Legend sat down. “You can’t actually think they’ll forgive Twilight for _killing their son?_ Are you insane? _”_

“I know it’s a long shot.”

“It's more than a long shot Time.” Warriors said. “They won’t do it.”

“Twilight is feeling so much guilt right now. He needs some sort of forgiveness if he’s going to overcome this pain.”

“They aren’t going to give him that Time.” Legend said.

“But maybe Twilight just explained it to them.”

“Time.” 

“Maybe just telling them will help Twi overcome some of his guilt.”

“You can’t believe that’s going to work.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Legend and Warriors looked back down at their food. 

  
  
  


“Thank you for letting me inside,” Twilight said, making an effort to stare at the ground. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” The woman said, walking to a countertop. There was raw dough on there. 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Who’s this?” A man significantly older than Twi was at the stairway directly across from the door. He looked exactly like Toren.

“He wants to talk about our son.” The woman said. The man sighed.

“Look I’m sorry for anything he did. He’s a great kid underneath.”

“Let me explain.” Twilight motioned to the table. Toren’s father and step-mother sat down. Twilight looked up to speak when he saw a girl at the stairway. “Um.” The mother turned.

“Go upstairs, darling. We’ll come talk to you later.” The girl shrugged and walked back upstairs. “Now what do you want to tell us?”

“Right.” Twilight took a deep breath that did not go unnoticed from the mother. “Have you heard of a village called Ordon?” 

“Ordon?” The man spoke. “Yes, I think I heard Toren mention going there.”

“Why did he go?” 

“I’m ashamed to say… but Toren, my son, he’s not the best person. He steals a lot from others. I’ve told him how wrong it is. I’ve tried everything to get him to stop. I even let the soldiers take him to jail. But… it went in vain I guess.” 

“Right.” 

“Are you from Ordon?” Twilight nodded. “Really? Well, what’s it like? I’ve heard some crazy folktale from that place. Did you see Toren there?” The man’s face dropped from a smile. “Did he steal from you!? Shit, if he did. We don't have much to give you back but...”

“No no. I’m not here to take anything from you.” The man looked puzzled. Twilight struggled to continue. “Sorry. It’s just…” Twilight tried over and over to talk. But he couldn’t. “I just...” The stepmother got up from the table. 

"I'll make some tea." Twilight was too busy forcing his emotions back to try and stop her. Something in his stomach regretting coming here. But he had to tell them. It was the least he could do. 

“No…” Twilight whispered to himself. The least he could do was nothing. He didn’t have to come here. But the guilt he felt was eating away at him. It was harder to sleep. Harder to eat. Anytime he felt a lick of happiness his stupid brain reminded him of his crime. Maybe if he explained. They’d forgive him. 

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

"Yes." He wasn't and the man could tell.

“What type of tea do you like?” 

“Oh… I don’t… I haven’t drunk much tea before. I didn’t know there were types.”

“Of course there are types. The man jumped from his seat sitting on the table. “Me myself I’m a milk tea man. A very simple tea. I think.” His wife rolled her eyes but she was smiling. Twilight chuckled. The man took pride in making him smile. “My wife likes herbal tea. She’s very much like it too.” He flashed her a genuine smile. “Maybe we can get some for you.” He winked. Twilight chuckled again. 

“No. I’m alright.” 

“My son Toren, he likes… chai tea. He likes it mixed with so many herbs and spices.”

“Probably because he stole them all.” His wife signed.

“Probably because he stole them.” The man repeated. “But he still has a chance to be good.” Twilight’s face fell. The older man saw this. “Now you,” Twi looked up. “You’re more like…”

“Blue Lemongrass tea.” The mother said humming to herself.

“Right! Like your eyes. People see you and they relax because they know you’ll do anything to…” The man looked down. Twilight had his face now at the table. _Tears?_ The man thought.

The stepmother placed a cup down with some blue liquid inside. But instead of sitting next to her husband. She sat next to Twilight and rubbed his back. Twilight was going crazy. _Why are these people so fucking nice?_ He ducked his head trying to breathe. “I… I’m…” He stuttered.

“You’ve been through a lot, son.” The man said. He had kneeled. He was next to Twilight’s chair. “I can tell.” Twilight didn’t answer. “I had a son before Toren. Kon. He had seen a lot when he came back from fighting.” 

“P- please you don’t have to… you don’t have to say.” 

“We went through so many hard nights and nightmares. So many horrible thoughts he had. But after some time. He got better. You’re strong like him. You will get better.” 

“Please... don’t compliment me.” 

“Whatever you’re going through you’ll make it out.”

“Stop…”

“Son, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“You don’t understand.” Twilight whimpered. “I don’t deserve this.” The women frowned a bit.

“Then tell me.”

“He… To-Toren… he had stolen from… Ordon. They found him.”

“They?”

“My family.”

“He’s in jail isn't he.” Toren’s father asked. Twilight shook his head.

“There are no jails... in Ordon.” 

“But he was punished?” Twilight nodded hesitantly. “Beaten?” Twilight didn’t move. 

Toren’s father stood looking down at the ground. There were tears. 

“Is my son alive?” Twilight didn’t answer. He could get the words out. But they understood. The woman was staring at the table. Her soft hand is still on his back. “I told him this would happen! You fuck with the wrong type of people and now he’s dead because he stole something!” His father was still above him. Toren’s stepmother was still touching his back. 

“How did it happen?” The woman asked in her tears. 

“He… he was hit.” 

Hit?!” Toren’s father grabbed Twilight’s shoulders. “Hit with what?!” 

“A… a…” 

  
“A sword!?” 

“No… a…” 

“An arrow?!” 

  
“No… no…”

“Then what?!” 

“A... hammer.” There was some silence. 

“Oh my god.” Toren’s father’s tears covered his cheeks. “That’s… that’s horrible.” The mother covered her hand with her mouth. 

“I’m sorry.” Twilight cried. “I’m sorry I wanted to stop it. I did. I wanted them to stop. But they made-” Twilight stopped realizing what he was admitting to.

“What…do you mean?” Toren’s dad turned back to Twilight grabbing his shoulders lightly. “Say it. Who killed my son?” 

“I did.” The women stood from the table finally letting go of Twilight. “I didn’t want to! I didn’t want to! But they had him tied up! And they said that they were going to kill him. I told them we could let him go! But they wanted to kill him! They made me smash his head in. I’m sorry!” Twilight cried.

“You killed my son.” 

“They drugged me! I didn’t want to! I didn’t want to!”They were all in tears. Toren’s father still had his hands on Twilight’s shoulders. He was sobbing. Toren’s stepmother had a picture in her hand. The girl from before was at the stairway. Also in tears. Twilight had ruined this family. Why did he come here? Did he really think they would forgive him?

_I really am a piece of shit._

The man’s breathing had picked up. “I’m sorry,” Twilight whispered.

“You… you killed him.” 

The limp grip on his shoulder became strong. Twilight looked up in time to see the man’s angered face. Before he could do anything the man grabbed his hair and forced it through the window. Smashing it into pieces. Everything hurt immediately. There was glass in his face.

“Twilight!” He heard someone yell.

The man brought him back inside and forced him on the table. He started punching Twi constantly in the stomach. He let all his anger out. The mother went to the door locking it. There was a kick at it. The lock broke and she pushed the door back. The little girl from before was behind her father, trying to pull him off. Someone climbed through the window.

“Twilight! No! Let him go!” Wild tried to run to the table but the women rushed at him with a knife. Wild moved his neck trying not to be stabbed.

It was insane, moments ago he was complimenting him. Calling him son. Telling him how strong he was. Now he was punching him half to death trying to kill him. He felt everything, he heard everything. Every curse the man utter ever blow he felt. He thought about grabbing his sword. But stopped himself. 

_I deserve this._

The door was kicked open. Sky rushed through tackling the man to the ground. Wind came at the woman from behind, kicked her leg. She lost balance and Wild kicked her stomach. She fell.

“You.” The father whimpered. 

“Dad stop. Enough.” The girl begged. Sky slowly climbed off him. 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Sky turned around to Wild. “Where’s Twilight?” Wild looked around. 

“He left when the kid was attacking my mother. Go.” Sky apologized and the three left. 

“Wind go find Time tell him what happened. Sky you go that way and I’ll go this way. He couldn’t have gone far.”

“Okay.” 

It didn’t take long to find Twilight. He was walking slowly, limping. 

“Twilight!” When he heard his name he ran. “Twilight where are you going!? It’s me! It’s Sky.” Twilight turned around the corner. When Sky ran there Twilight was gone. 

“Wolfie? How did…?” Sky kneeled down. Wolfie was laying on the ground cats around him. One of his eyes was bleeding. There were cuts everywhere around his face. Sky took off his red cloth from his waist. He placed it on Wolfie's bleeding eye. 

“Sky!” It was Wild. 

“I’m here!” Sky wrapped his arms around Wolfie. Hugging him lightly. Time was behind Wild. They were both staring at Wolfie saying nothing. Sky noticed their expressions were different from everyone else.

“Wolfie! He seems tired.” Wind came up to the dog, petting him. “Did you find Twilight?”

“I did.” Sky gripped Wolfie a little harder. “He said to meet him in Hyrule Castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :D  
> (This chapter was really hard for me to write. lol)


	16. Inner Guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: They kinda talk about suicide again. Suicidal thoughts kinda. Oh and TW for panic attack.

Twilight eyes opened slowly. He tried to sit up. But then fell back on his back, wincing from the pain in his stomach. Looking around the room he could tell he was in the castle. He recalled coming here and having Zelda treat his wounds. He must have fallen asleep sometime then. For some reason his memory was foggy. He wasn’t mad at that. Maybe he could relax now. 

Twilight closed his eyes again. Deviling into his thoughts, Ordon came to mind. The last time he left and tried to come back. Bo made him beg in front of everyone. It was… embarrassing; demoralizing. If he wanted to go back this time. What would Bo make him do? Could he even do it? Time told him being alone is better. That being alone is better than being with them. Maybe that was true. But even though their hugs were so poisonous, there was something about them that felt like… _home._

Twilight wasn’t even sure they’d let him back. Wild did attack Bo. Maybe they were finally tired of him. Twilight shook his head. No, he was wrong. They would let him back in with open arms. They hug him. And kiss him. And hug him… and kiss him…and hug him... until he couldn’t breathe. Until he passed out. Twilight remembered the moment after he killed Toren. The others looked so disgusted to see what Ordon was like. What it was really like. “Fuck,” Twilight mumbled. He must have looked so pathetic crying like that.

Twilight rubbed his stomach. “Ow.” An interesting emotion that came over Twilight. It wasn’t guilt, though he’s been feeling a lot of that lately. It wasn’t sadness. He wasn’t sad, more of an empty feeling. He wasn’t mad at all. The feeling was… happiness? The pain felt... good? He wasn’t happy he was in pain, the pain hurt like hell. (Toren’s father beat the shit out of him.) He was happy there was some sort of punishment. 

Twi felt some of his guilt start to fade. But now… how could he get rid of the guilt completely? How much pain would that require? As Twilight was thinking he heard the voices of people outside the room get loud. _Screaming?_ He got up cringing from his wound and opened the door. 

Outside the door, his friends and Zelda were standing by a window. In front of them was Sky who was profusely arguing with a soldier. Twilight stood back. He’s never seen Sky look so livid. 

“What’s going on?” Twilight's voice made everyone turn. Sky and the soldier stopped arguing for a moment. Sky's face relaxed for a bit. 

“Twi.” Wild walked over trying to hug him. Twilight flinched away making Wild apologize. Time also walked over. “How are you feeling pup?” 

“Fine. Fine. Just sore. What’s going on here?” Sky then spoke up.

“The soldiers here were mean to Wolfie. He wasn't doing anything but they lost their minds for no reason!” Sky yelled without looking away from the soldiers’ eyes.

“It was just a damn dog. What the hell is your problem?” 

“I can't believe how pathetic you guys are. You aren’t soldiers, you're just decoration! And even then you’re subpar.” 

Legend chuckled. “Damn, that’s harsh.” Legend said shaking his head though he completely agreed. The others were shocked. If Legend, a known asshole, thought Sky was being harsh. Then maybe they should calm him down. 

“Sky just relax I’m sure Wolfie had no idea what was going on.” Warriors’ said. “He’s clueless.” Twilight frowned a bit. But then shook it off. 

“Wolfie is smarter than that. They said they were going to muzzle him! He wasn’t even growling! He wasn’t doing anything.”

“He’s a giant wolf! He looks scary as hell! People were running away!” 

“Wolfie is a _goddamn_ cutie! He’d never hurt anyone! People like you strike first and ask questions never! You can’t hide behind that uniform.” Twilight had a blank dumbfounded look. He was groomed to believe that his wolf side was a beast. A scary monster. He knew his friends saw Wolfie as a companion. But hearing Sky scream that Wolfie was cute felt a little... weird. “You’re a joke!” 

“What happened again?” Twi whispered to Time. 

“You were there, pup.” Time chuckled then looked at Twilight’s expression. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah. Minds’ a little foggy. What happened?” Time leaned in and explained. 

  
  
  


_“Did you find Twilight?” Wind said petting Wolfie’s head. “Oh no, he’s bleeding.”_

_“I did. He said to meet him in Hyrule Castle.”_

_“Right.” Time sighed. “Let’s go then.” Sky stood but Wolfie didn’t move. Sky leaned in and heard a small wine. Wolfie was… scared. Sky gasped slightly then smiled._

_“It’s okay Wolfie. I’ll protect you.” He whispered. Wolfie sat for a second, like he was thinking, then got up and started walking towards the castle. Wind and Sky walked next to him. The rest of them were walking behind them._

_“Wild tell us what happened.” Time commanded worried. Wild nodded._

_“Honestly they seemed nice in the beginning. I looked through the window a few times. They were just talking and drinking. But then… I’m assuming the father grabbed Twilight's head and it smashed through the window. The mother locked the door. Sky and Wind were opening it. I climbed through the window. Cut my hand a bit on some glass. I guess Twilight was stunned but he was just talking the punches.” Time rubbed his face in distress._

_“Why didn’t you go inside with him?” Time tried to sound calm. It didn’t work._

_“Twi- Twilight just kept insisting we stay outside. I tried… I just- I just- I’m sorry. It’s my fault this happened.”_

_“No. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have let him go at all. It’s okay Legend you can say I told you so.”_

_“I’m not that much of an asshole,” Legend responded._

_“Right.”_

_“Guys it’s not any of our faults.” Warriors said. “It’s Ordon’s fault. They hurt him. They made him kill. It’s his fault.” To that, they all agreed. Time looked at the cobblestone ground. He recalled the distraught Twilight looked that day. Blood covering his fingers. Tears gushing from his eyes, his family that he knew for years hugging him. It was so weird and mind-boggling he didn’t even know how to process it._

_“Sometimes I wish I could burn Ordon to the ground,” Legend muttered._

_“I think that can be arranged.” Hyrule answer._

_“I should have told you this before.” Time said. The boys looked at him. “They drugged Twi.”_

_“What!?” Legend._

_“What the hell Time!?” Hyrule._

_“Why would they do such a thing?” Warriors._

_“How do you know?” Four. Time, stopped, turned around. He held out his hand. There was a small pouch. In the middle was a white powder._

_“I don’t know what it does. Maybe it made Twi kill him. Or maybe it’s some form of torture that Twi was too scared to endure. Or maybe it’s fucking sugar. I don’t know. I just saw some dust on the floor near his body. And I saw some more on the table.”_

_“Why’d you take it?” Warriors asked. Time sighed._

_“I just did...”_

_They walked in semi-silence until they noticed a crowd of people running in the opposite direction._

_The boys picked up the pace until they reached the town central area. Guarding the way to the castle was some soldiers shaking in their shoes. In front of them was Sky, Wolfie, and Wind. The group came closer to hear what was happening._

_“What did you say?” Sky said, face twisted in frustration._

_“I said you can’t take the mutt inside with you.” The soldier said._

_“Wolfie isn’t a mutt! He’s my friend.”_

_“Well, your ‘friend’ isn’t welcome here.”_

_“He’s not going to hurt anyone!”_

_“Fine! Put a muzzle on him.” Sky sparked, he was livid._

_“No! You can’t muzzle him! I just said he’s not going to do anything! You’re being paranoid!”_

_“He’s a wolf he can choose to eat any of us if he wants too. We’re trying to prevent that.”_

_“Don’t flatter yourself there’s a garbage can right there. I’m sure Wolfie would rather eat that.” Sky spat out._

_“And Wolfie wouldn’t eat anyone, he's nice!” Wind said, patting him. Wolfie barked and the soldier backed away._

_“Oh my god!” Sky facepalmed, yelling. “Wasn’t Hyrule attacked by monsters!? If you’re afraid of a puppy did you piss your pants when monsters showed up!?”_ _  
  
_

_“That_ **_is_ ** _one of the monsters that showed up!” The soldier yelled back pointing at Wolfie. Time came behind Sky pulling him back before he got close._

_“Please. We just want to talk to Zelda. If you tell her about the wolf- I’m sure she’ll know who it is.” The soldier seemed extremely reluctant but in the end, he sent someone to Zelda. A few minutes later the soldier said that Sky, and his mutt, were clear to pass. Warriors had to hold back Sky as they walked through. Wolfie ran into the castle with all the commotion._

“When we came inside Zelda was tending to your wounds. You had fallen asleep. Then the soldier that was outside came here and Sky got angry again. Here we are.” 

“I never thought I’d see Sky this angry,” Twilight said still watching Sky and the soldier argue.

“Twi- pup… did you know they drugged you?” Twilight shrugged.

“I guess.” 

“Well then, none of this is your fault.” 

“It doesn’t change anything. Even if it’s not my fault I… can’t… I can’t get his mutilated face out of my head.” Wild looked up.

“We’ll figure this out Twi.” 

“There’s nothing we can do.” 

“We can…Son-” As Time said the word ‘son’.The soldier unsheathed his sword and raised it. Sky blocked it with his shield. Half of the boys had their hands on their swords. The other half was ready to spirit to Sky’s side.

“Uh… Kon?” Another voice made the soldier back away. “You’re father is here. He says he needs to see you now.” The soldier was at the door. 

“Whatever.” The soldier walked out of the room. Everyone sighed. Sky turned around meeting Zelda staring deep into his soul. 

_Kon…_ Twilight thought. _Why does that sound so familiar?_

“Oh! Princess Zelda! I’m- I’m sorry about the inappropriate behavior I displayed.” Zelda smiled.

“Wolfie is what you call the blue-eyed beast? How cute for such a dignified creature.” Sky nodded. “Sky.” 

_(Kon…)_

“Yes.” He stiffened. 

“I agree with you. Unlike Link or Twilight you call him, my soldiers are undesirable. The ones worth anything were killed in the war with evil. So this is what is left.”

(Kon…)

“Right. I’m sorry I let my anger take control.” Zelda nodded. 

“Please don’t kill my soldiers. No matter how annoying they are, a dead soldier is less useful than an incompetent one.” Sky nodded. “Well now that that’s over.” Zelda looked over Twilight. “Link, or would you rather I call you Twilight?” When Zelda looked over at Twi she was surprised to see a dazed look. As she uttered his name, he fell over on his side. Unconscious.

  
  
  


_“I had a son before Toren.” A man’s voice echoed in Twilight’s head. “Kon. He had seen a lot when he came back from fighting.”_

The image of a **shattered** _skull_. **Blood** _and_ **bits of skin,** _scattered_ around the floor. His _brain_ was **seeping** out of his _head_. It did **not** stay in _one_ piece. The room **smelled** like _metal_. After he **murdered** that boy, his family **hugged** him. When he told Toren’s family about his death, they were so **nice** to him. But when he said he _held_ the hammer, they tried to kill him. **And he fucking deserved it.**

_“You’re strong like him.”_

_“You will get better.”_

_“He’s in jail isn't he.”_

_“Is my son alive?”_

_Who killed my son?”_

_“You killed my son.”_

  
  
  


_They were so nice to me_ … 

  
  
  


_I really do…_

  
  
  


**_deserve to die._ **

  
  
  
  


Twilight fell on the stone floor. “Twilight!” They all yelled. Zelda walked over and kneeled near Twi. She touched his face inspecting it. Then she moved his head looking at the back of it. 

“Is it his head?” Time stuttered. 

“I don’t know. He’s still breathing… but it’s hasty. His heart is beating fast.”   
  


“Is it his stomach, his eye?” Wild asked. Zelda thought for a moment. 

“You said he went through a trauma?” They nodded. “Fainting is a symptom.” They didn’t like that answer. But they understood. 

Zelda looked at Time. “Time help me put him back on the bed. I’m going to double-check his stomach.” Time grabbed Twilight’s limp body and walked into the room. Then he set him down on the bed. Zelda walked over inspecting Twilight. The red spots on his stomach had turned darker. They stayed quiet like that until there was a growing sound of breathing. 

“Why is he breathing like that?” Time yelled. As if on cue, Twilight’s breathing became ragged and brisk. “Zelda!?” Twilight's chest was heaving as if he was drowning.

“He’s hyperventilating!” 

“Why!?”

“I don’t… I don’t… I think… I think he’s having a panic attack in his sleep.” 

“Is that possible!?” 

“I guess!”

“What do we do!?” Zelda’s eyes darted around for a second. Twilight curled himself into a little ball. Still breathing too fast.

“Hold him gently and wait.” 

“That’s it!?” 

“That's the only thing we can do. We have to wait for it to pass.” Time walked next to Twilight’s head and hesitantly placed his hand on his pup’s shoulder. Then he placed his other arm around his head, placing his cold nervous hand on Twilight’s hot forehead. 

Now that he was holding him. He could feel how deep and quick Twi was breathing. Was it Ordon’s years of abuse that sparked this panic? Or was it Toren’s death? Maybe it was Toren’s father beating him. Or maybe it was the pain itself. Time shook his head. There were too many reasons. So much pain. He couldn’t imagine what Twilight was feeling. He must be tired. 

_“Is it possible to die of too many emotions?”_

Time remembered Twilight telling him that. He must be really tired. After a few minutes, Twilight’s breathing had slowed down. The anxiety had faded and Twilight’s harmful thoughts went with it. 

  
  
  


_I deserve to die_ ……. 

  
  
  


That Twilight believed was true.

  
  
  


_But…….._

  
  
  


_I don’t want to…….._

  
  
  


Time sighed hearing his boy mumble in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter is the last one. I'm excited. :D


	17. Hope, Absent/Hope, Overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok nvm there will be more chapters lol

**Chapter 17**

**Hope, Absent.**

Twilight opened his eyes the next morning. He felt like he slept for days. He slowly pushed himself from the bed. 

“Good morning Pup.” Twilight turned to see Time sitting on the chair. His hands crossed. 

“Hey, Mornin’. I felt like I fell asleep for days.” Time didn’t answer. “Have I been asleep for days?”

“No… no… just... nothing.” Twilight stared at Time for a moment. He was acting a bit distant.

“Are you okay Old man?” The older man looked up in shock. Then he smiled. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Hm. Sounds like something I would say when I’m not feeling okay.” Twilight stood and sat next to Time. “What’s wrong?” 

“Twi-, seriously, I’m okay. You’ve been through a lot, just focus on yourself.”

“You guys have pain too. It would be selfish of me to only think about myself.”

“It wouldn’t be selfish. It’s not our nature.” Time chuckled dryly. Twilight did not.

“You’re not going to tell me what’s bugging you, are you?”

“Sky told me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you.” Twilight exhaled.

“Is it me?” Time sat up.

“No! Of course not. It’s just- look I’ll tell you later. I promise. Now go on.” Twilight stared at Time for a second. His arms were not folded anymore. There was an envelope sticking out his pocket.

“Alright, you win for now. This conversation isn’t over yet.” Twilight walked out of the room. He looked out the window and saw Sky. He walked out to the balcony. Sky was leaning on the rail looking out into the city. 

“Hey,” Twilight called out. Sky turned around. 

“Hey, Twi.” Twilight leaned on the rails. “How are your injuries?” Sky asked. 

“Oh, they’re fine. Just a little sore. And Zelda said all the glass in my face is gone. So… I should be okay.” 

“You passed out when the guard left. Why?”

“I don’t know.” Twilight choked out. “I just got dizzy.”

“Hm.”

“I wanted to ask you. Why were you so angry about Wolfie?” 

“Hm?” 

“I just… I know you care. But you didn’t have to do all that.”

“I couldn’t just look away Twilight.”

“I know but- but- I’ve dealt with them before.” 

“That doesn’t… that doesn’t make it better.” 

“My point is I don’t care what they say. It doesn’t hurt.” Sky frowned. “Does that bother you?”

“Yes! A little.”

“Why?” 

“You shouldn’t… cower when they come around. You shouldn’t have to hide.” 

“I’m not cowering! And I’m not scared. I just don’t go around starting unnecessary fights with soldiers.”

“It's better than doing nothing.” 

“But it didn’t accomplish anything. Some people are just like that.”

“I can’t accept that!” Sky slammed his fists on the railings. 

“Sky-”

“I can't accept that or act like that’s normal! When you excuse them for being horrible you excuse other people for being horrible! You get used to awful behavior. Then you have a whole town of people hugging you after you murder someone and you can’t tell if it was good or bad!" 

…

…

“I know killing Toren was bad,” Twilight said dryly.

“But what about when they branded you? Or when they hugged you so much you couldn’t breathe.”

“That’s just something they do.” 

“See! This is why I can never accept people for being awful. I have to make a big deal every time.” Twilight sighed and leaned on the railing. “You went through so much that day. And I really wanted you to have a break; especially after what you said on the bridge. But then... Toren’s dad shoved your head through a window; then the soldiers… It just made me frustrated. I just want you to heal. I want you to enjoy living. I’m sorry I made such a commotion about Wolfie. But… I can’t look away or be silent during injustice. I have to say something.” 

Twi chuckled to Sky’s surprise. 

“I think Wolfie would appreciate that. People around here aren’t fond of wolves.” 

“Well, Wolfie should come to Skyloft. Trust me people would be all over you.”

“Hmm.” 

"Y'know Time was pretty mad at the soldiers too?"

"Really?"

"Of course! He just hid it better than me. We were all angry."

"All?"

"Okay Time, Wild, Wind, and I were angry. Everyone else was more so annoyed."

"I'm surprised Wild wasn't the one attacking soldiers."

“That’s probably because he and Time were holding me back.” Sky said, embarrassed. Twilight laughed. “Whatever! So who else knows about Wolfie?” 

“Ah. I’m sure you’ve guessed that Time and Wild know.”

“Yeah figured as much.”

“Four also knows.” 

“That seems random.” 

“And now you know.”

“Yup.”

“Are you scared of me now?” Sky playfully gasped. 

“I could never be scared of a cute puppy like Wolfie.” Sky patted Twilight head. 

“Yeah, not a puppy. I’m a wolf- And get your hands off of me!” Twilight slapped Sky hand away. 

“Then why does Time call you Pup. Hm? Tell me that.”

“Ugh- Whatever.”

“You know what I think you should do?” 

“What’s that?”

“I think you should tell everyone else you’re Wolfie. I get that you and maybe this Hyrule don’t see Wolfie as a cute puppy.” Twilight rolled his eyes. “But we all do! You should tell them. They won't hate you. I promise.” Twilight rubbed his arm. 

“At first pretending Wolfie and I were different entities was a personal thing. But now, I guess, I keep it a secret for you guys.” 

“Huh?” 

“You guys have all been through stuff. And sometimes things are hard to say to another person. Can you imagine Legend opening up- to me!?” 

“Ah, I see. And no… heh, I couldn’t.” 

“And you guys have a lot of nightmares. Having an animal nearby helps.”

“Aw, see, Twilight? You’re such a cute puppy! You comfort us when we have bad times. You’re always here for us.” 

“Sky stop! I’m not cute! And I’m not a puppy! Ugh- maybe if you saw me mutilate a rabbit you wouldn't be calling me cute.” Twilight smirked.

“Hm, maybe those soldiers were right to muzzle you.” 

“Sky!” They laughed. 

Inside just after Twilight left to go talk to Sky, Zelda walked into the room to talk to Time. 

“His wound will be healed soon. He just needs rest.” Zelda said. “I can give him something to help him sleep.” Time didn’t move. 

“I don't think Twilight would be too keen on taking drugs. Besides, that’s not my decision.” 

“What do you mean?” Time looked over. _That’s right she doesn’t know about_ **_that night._ **

“They um… they drugged Twilight. His family.” A soft ‘oh’ left Zelda’s lips. Time then fumbled with his things and brought out a white power. “It was this.” Zelda grabbed the pouch then covered her nose and mouth. She grabbed another cloth and wrapped it around the white dust. Zelda placed it on the table.

“That’s a very dangerous drug.” Zelda stuttered.

“How so?”

“You can make someone do anything you want.”

“Anything?” 

“This drug somehow takes away the host's ability to have free will. They could do anything, tell you anything. And what’s worse is that the host looks normal. They don’t look intoxicated at all.” That didn’t apply to Twi, who had murdered someone. That night he looked far from normal.

“So that’s how they got Twilight to kill.”

“What?!” Time looked up. “He did what?!”

“I- shit. I wasn't the one to tell you that.”

“His family made him kill someone!?” 

“Under the drug… yes.” 

“Oh no.” Zelda covered her face. She walked out of the room, then out the door to the balcony where Sky and Twilight were. “You killed someone?” They turned around surprised to see her. Twilight nodded. 

“Yeah. I did.” Zelda sighed heavily. 

“Are you ok?” Sky was more surprised at this. All the emotions that Zelda expressed since they came were utter annoyance or complete seriousness. But now she had a weak stance, and her expression was pleading. 

“No.” Twilight trembled.

Zelda mumbled something to herself then opened the door. “We need to talk. Now!” Twilight jumped from the balcony and followed her. They went into the room where Twilight treated his wounds. Time was in there staring at the pouch with powder. 

“Twi-” He started before Zelda cut him off. 

“I’m sorry Time. But I need to talk to Twilight alone.” Time nodded, staring at Twi.

“Are you okay Pup?” Twilight let out a painful laugh. 

“Ah, the question of the day. Heh.” Time noted that Twilight didn’t answer. But he couldn't complain, huh? He patted Twi’s shoulder and left the room. Outside the group was surprised to see Twilight’s Zelda so livid. Sky walked from the balcony. 

“Hey, Sky!” Warriors ran up to him. “The hell was all that?” 

“Uh. I’m not sure. Me and Twi were talking- then she ran upon us and asked if Twilight killed someone. Then when Twilight said yes. She pulled him away.” 

“Time,” Legend called. “You know anything else?” 

“I think she wants Twilight to explain what happened that night.” They all looked down. 

“I hate that night,” Hyrule mumbled. 

“Agreed worst night ever.” Wind whined laying on one of the couches. 

“Everything just fell apart so fast.” Four whispered. “I never thought I’d see Twi so… broken.” 

“But let's look on the bright side.” Time offered. 

“There’s a bright side to you?” Legend muttered. Time ignored it. 

“Look Twilight went through a lot, yes. But think about it. Zelda has the triforce of wisdom. She’ll know how to help him get through this mentally.” The group didn’t seem satisfied. “Don’t worry.” 

Inside the room, Twilight and Zelda were sitting beside each other. 

“Time accidentally said what happened, that you killed someone.

“Oh.” 

“This is a big deal you know that right?” 

“Yes?” 

“That night, you need to tell me what happened. If it hurts too much I can get Time-”

“It’s fine I can tell you.” 

“Okay.” Twilight fiddled with his fingers then spoke. 

“His name was Toren,” Twilight spoke carefully as if stuttering would kill him. He stole from my village. I think it was food, some plants. And… when people steal from my village we smash their heads in with a hammer. Usually, it’s Rusl or Bo, but this time…” 

“It was you.” 

“Because I turned eighteen. That’s what they do. But Sky said I shouldn’t say that.” 

“Is that it?” 

“They hug me a lot… so much so… I pass out sometimes.” 

“Link, that’s horrible. I mean killing someone is horrible but mentally attaching you to them with such tactics is... They shouldn’t make you feel that way.” Twilight nodded.

“Yeah. When I left Ordon to go on my adventure, I always thought that I had to accept affection like that. I was surprised to find out I could say no.” 

“That explains your behavior when we first met. You were so timid.” 

“I’ve never been hugged so… lightly. It was nice.” 

“When was the last time they hugged you?” 

“Right after I killed him… It was… confusing. I know killing him was bad but I’m so used to their praise being hugs. I couldn't breathe. But isn’t a new thing with them. They’re pretty suffocating.” 

“Link… you can’t live with them anymore.”

“What?” 

“They’ve hurt you too much.” 

“Yeah but- but where am I supposed to go?” 

“Anywhere! Anywhere but there.” 

“It’s hard to think about leaving. I’ll think about it.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“Have you... seen my back?” Zelda looked at him. “They brand people when they turn eighteen.” Zelda's face was in utter disgust.

“That’s... dehumanizing.”

“Heh, yeah. I met the other guys the same day actually. It hurt like hell.” 

“Did they ever beat you?”

“No! No. Never.” 

“I would say that’s good but there are many ways to torture someone without beating them.” 

“They aren’t barbarians, Time says they are a cult.” 

Who beat you up then?”

“Toren’s father.” 

“You went to see him!?” Zelda turned her body to him. 

“I had to apologize.” 

“You didn’t think for a second that they might kill you?”

“I did. But I had to tell them.”

“They could have killed you! You’re so lucky that there isn’t any permanent damage.”

“I’m fine; they spared me.” 

“Spared? Any longer and your stomach or liver might have shut down! You could have been dead!” 

“Maybe that would’ve been for the best.” Zelda’s heart broke. She calmed down. Twilight covered his face. “Aw, I didn’t mean that.” 

“Are you sure? Because if I was forced to kill someone. I think I'd feel so much guilt.” Zelda put her hand on his leg. “I don’t think I’d know what to feel. It would be too much.” 

“I have been feeling a lot of emotions lately.” 

“Are you thinking of-”

“I don’t want to die.” Twilight interrupted. 

“I believe you. But I think that you think, you deserve anything bad that comes to you. And that’s not a healthy way to think.” 

“I do deserve anything bad that comes to me.” Zelda shook her head then looked down.

“Do you want to get rid of this guilt Link?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then forgive yourself.” 

“What?” 

“You need to accept that something happened beyond your control. None of this was your fault.” 

“But I held the hammer. I remember everything! That memory doesn’t just vanish! And I didn’t even hesitate- when he said kill him. I did. I can’t-”

“Because they drugged you. The drug that they used takes away free will. It was beyond your control. ”

“But it was me.” Twilight cried. “I…” 

“Why did you go to Toren’s family? You wanted them to forgive you right?”

“But they won’t _because_ what I did-” 

“You are overwhelmed with guilt. And they are overwhelmed with pain. They won’t give you that. You have to forgive yourself.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You have to.”

“I can’t! I- I can’t kill someone and- I just can’t. I can’t.” 

“I don’t think you can heal if you don’t forgive yourself, Link.”

“Then there’s no hope.”

“Forgive yourself.” Twilight didn’t answer. “I forgive you.” 

“That doesn’t-” Twilight stood up. “I didn’t hurt you, I hurt him. I hurt his family. They didn’t forgive me because I didn’t deserve it. I didn’t deserve it.” Zelda looked down somberly. 

“I don’t think that’s true but… I understand.” Zelda stood from the chair. “I’ll put this drug away. So you don’t have to see it anymore. Please think about what I said. I’d hate to see you gone.”

“Okay.” Zelda nodded shyly then left the room. When she closed the door, she laid her head on it. What did she expect? For him to wake up and be okay? She was a fool. When she was trapped in the tower alone. The first few weeks she cried. Every day she cried to herself, hating herself. Telling herself in the dark of her cobblestone room, that she didn’t deserve to be alive. And then she made Link. And they didn’t talk, they didn’t talk until months later. But just seeing him was enough for her to go on. It was enough for her to breathe. It was enough to stop crying every day and just wait. She didn’t wake up better. But she could begin to heal. 

Zelda lifted her hand from the door. For now, she would leave him be. She would research how to help. When she turned around, the boys' Link had brought with him, were woefully peering at her. Zelda took a moment to survey them all. 

“He’ll be okay.” Zelda quietly spoke. “I guess.” Zelda looked down. She did not believe those words. And of course, when she looked up, their unsatisfied faces spoke volumes. “The drug that they used,” Sky and Wind frowned confused. “I’m going to store it away. So he doesn’t get hurt.”

Zelda turned away walking out the room.

“They drugged Twilight!?” Sky yelled turning to Time. 

“Yeah, what the hell!?” Wind added. 

“Sorry I forgot to tell you two. Let me explain.” Time said. 

Zelda walked several floors down to where the nurses were. There were many soldiers inside receiving treatment. Zelda walked up to one of the nurses. They were treating a soldier. She explained the situation vaguely. She handed the nurse the drug. Then left the room. 

**Chapter 17.5**

**Hope, Overdose.**

Kon had awoken with terrible chest pain. Just to add on to all the other horrible emotions he was feeling. Other than grief, there was a burning desire to… it didn’t matter. He couldn’t fight the hero. Trying would be a death sentence. But there was a small part of him that wanted to look at the hero and tell him who he was. He wanted to see that reaction. No. That’s a lie. He wanted to… there was so much he wanted to do. But once again he couldn’t.

He went to the doctors and told the nurse about his chest pain. He laid on the table as the doctor looked at his chest. He closed his eyes. Ignoring the sounds until he heard Princess Zelda. She was mumbling into the nurse's ear. Kon honestly didn’t care; she was explaining a situation very vaguely. And then she mentioned a drug… 

And then she mentioned a drug… 

And then she mentioned a drug… 

**And then she mentioned a drug…**

He couldn’t think about anything else. His mind turned white. That burning thirst that was once unquenchable, didn’t seem so impossible now. The poisonous water that was drowning him was going to heal. Kon found his antidote. And he was about to get an overdose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start school soon. What a drag. (Been watching a lot of Naruto.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Also if you see a mistake please say something! Also also, if you have any recommendations or ideas please comment, I've love to read them. :)


End file.
